


Rewrite The Stars

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Miscarriage, References to Depression, Swan Queen Supernova, Swan-Mills Family, douchebag pirate gets whats coming, sqsn, well aware of plot holes but I will get around to fixing them I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: Regina and Emma lead busy lives. Every fortnight they meet up for a girls night catch up. Time dedicated just to them. On such occasion, Regina finds out that Emma's happy ever after isn't really what it seems. With Regina's Help and Encouragement, Emma leaves behind her unhappy relationship. As time passes the boundaries of their friendship are tested. When a series of traumatic event occurs, Can Regina help Emma through them?As their friendship blossoms, old and new feelings surface,  but their stories and paths have already been written. Is there a possibility that they can rewrite the stars and find their happy ever afters together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first every fanfic! I was so excited to write for Supernova, and I hope that you all enjoy the fic.  
> A/N there are some pretty rough subjects covered so you have been warned!

Chapter One 

“Emma, I’ve got you a…..!” Regina walked into the room holding out a clean blouse but paused when she saw the state her friend was in. “Emma… what” Regina reached out for her friend's arm only to find it yanked away.  
“Emma, wait, stop…” but it was too late. The blonde rushed passed Regina and was halfway down the stairs before Regina could make it to the top of the staircase.

……….

Earlier that evening

Regina checked her watch. She was expecting Emma to arrive any minute now for their fortnightly casual meet up. With both of their lives moving in different directions, Emma getting married, Regina being crowned officially Queen, they felt it was important to have something organized where they could just be themselves and let some steam out. 

She had just put the lasagna in the oven when the doorbell rang. Smoothing out her dress she walked to the door and opened it to reveal her blonde best friend. Emma held out two bottles of wine in front of her so Regina couldn’t see her face. Taking them Regina got a sight of the nasty bruise that covered Emma's right eye. Panic set in immediately. 

“Emma, what happened?” She gestured to her friends face. Emma waved her off, sliding past her into the house.  
“Nothing hit my face on a door in work. You know how clumsy I get. What's that I smell? You made lasagna?” She turned to face Regina with questionable look on her face. Regina knew that something was wrong but it was evident that Emma didn’t want to talk about it. She decided that she would leave it for now.  
“Yes I decided to make a lasagna for dinner, I know how much you enjoy it. It won't be ready for about another half hour, so should we take these” she gestured to the bottles of wine in her hands” into the front room?”  
“Sounds like a plan to me” Emma agreed and led the way. She wasn't surprised to see that two wine glasses already lay on the coffee table along with a selection of DVDs. This was their usual routine. They would meet and watch DVDs and bitch about something or nothing. 

Taking a seat on the sofa, Emma picked up the selection of DVD’s Regina had chosen. “Nice Selection you have here Regina, which one are we gonna start with?” Emma asked with a hint of excitement.  
“I don’t mind dear, why don’t you decide, I’m just going to go and check on the food”. 

Regina walked back into the kitchen and made a start putting a small salad together. She knew that Emma wouldn’t eat a lot of it, but she was adamant that when she was in charge of feeding her, Emma Swan would have as many vegetables as she could stomach. She had just finished putting the salad into a bowl when she heard Emma enter the kitchen behind her.  
“Is there anything you want me to do Regina?” She heard Emma ask. Turning to face her,  
“You can set the table if you like? Zelena isn’t here tonight so it's just you and me” she turned back to finish tossing her salad. Zelena had moved back in with Regina whilst some work was done on the farmhouse. 

Emma crossed the kitchen to the cupboard where she knew Regina kept her plates. Taking two, she collected the cutlery and went about laying the table.  
“What wine are we going to have with this? Red?” Emma asked as she finished setting the table. “Yes well have a red wine I think, If you go over to the wine rack, second from the bottom there is a bottle of Vino Nobile di Montepulciano, that will compliment it greatly I think.” Emma was lost. She made her way to the rack and looked second from the bottom. Sure enough, there was a bottle of Vino Noble whatever it was. Taking it out she took it over to the table and laid it beside two clean wine glasses. 

Behind her, Regina was taking the lasagna out of the oven. The smell was delicious and Emma’s mouth watered. She took a seat at the table and watched as Regina placed the lasagna on the kitchen top. She watched as Regina made slices of the lasagna and when she was finished she brought it over to the table. She placed it beside Emma and went back into the kitchen. Emma took the initiative and started plating up hers and Regina’s plates. She gave herself a. Hearty size portion and Regina a considerably smaller one. She knew from experience that Regina didn’t eat a lot of food. When Regina returned she was carrying a plate of garlic bread and the salad. Emma looked at her questioningly.  
“You can have some of the Garlic Bread” She paused as Emma’s face lit up in a smile “If you eat some salad as well” the smile fell on Emma's face and was replaced with a pout.  
“You can get rid of the pout otherwise I will eat all the garlic bread”. Emma just laughed. She knew Regina wouldn’t do that but regardless she agreed to eat a little of the salad. She would always eat whatever Regina put in front of her, it was delicious regardless of whether it was salad or lasagna. Regina had a knack for making everything taste amazing. 

Regina reached out and poured herself and Emma a glass of the wine.  Handing Emma her glass she began to eat. Emma took this as a sign that she was allowed to eat and immediately dug in, helping herself to a few slices of garlic bread and after long consideration and a look from Regina she spooned some salad onto her plate too. 

As they ate they made small conversation. They talked about work, and Henry, the Charmings and Henry again. It wasn’t long before they had both cleared their plates (Emma had even finished all her salad). Emma moved to clear up the plates but Regina reached out a hand to stop her.  
“Leave them, Miss Swan, I'll sort them out”  
“But you made dinner the least I could do is clean up” Emma protested. In retaliation to this Regina waved her hands and in a puff of purple smoke, the dishes disappeared.  
“there we go all sorted, now what film did you decide on first?” Regina asked.  Emma sighed in defeat.  
“I decided we’d start with the greatest showman. I haven’t seen it fully yet. I've seen small bits of the songs from where Neal had watched them but I want to watch the full film”.  
“Okay, then shall we get settled in the front room?”. 

Regina lead them both into the front room and took her seat on her side of the sofa. Emma hesitated for a moment before taking the seat next to her. She waited until Regina was comfy before reaching forward and pressing play on the remote. 

They watched the film in relative silence. Occasionally one of them would say something and they’d quietly discuss it. One thing that surprised Emma was that Regina knew the words to the majority of the songs. Emma knew them already because Neal played them constantly. Emma didn’t point it out to Regina because she knew that would only result in Regina stopping. Emma reckoned that Regina didn’t even know whose was doing it, but she was defiantly singing along to the words. 

From the point, she had realized Regina sang along to the words Emma alternated between watching the film and watching Regina. She noticed that at a particular point of the film, Regina tensed up. Emma looked at the screen and watched as Zac Efron and Zendaya sang the words to Rewrite the Stars. Emma looked at Regina. There was a look of longing in her eyes. Emma listened to the words of the song. They were quite beautiful, but there was a sense of pain behind them. Emma wondered the reason behind Regina seeing to appreciate this song more than the others. But before she could ask, the song ended and Regina relaxed a little. They watched the remainder of the film. When it finished, Regina extracted herself from the comfort of the sofa to move and put the other film on. Emma took this opportunity to grab her wine glass and take a gulp. 

She didn’t get very far though before spilling the majority of the contents down her top.  
“Fuck!” She cursed before standing up and flapping around like an idiot.  Disturbed by the commotion, Regina turned around and Immediately laughed at the site in front of her.  Emma had literally covered the front of her shirt. Her very white shirt, in red wine. Trying to compose herself she got to her feet and walked over to Emma, taking the empty glasnost of her hand.  
“Why don’t you head upstairs and get cleaned up?” She suggested to the wine-sodden Emma. “I'll have a look for something for you to borrow.” Emma just nodded and prodded upstairs to the spare room. 

Once inside she removed herself of the sodden t-shirt. She looked around. She had always loved Regina's house. Every room was impeccably designed, even her spare room, that Emma was 99% sure no-one had slept in except herself. There was a floor length mirror in the corner. Emma moved over and stood in front of it, taking in her reflection. 

Regina had gone upstairs shortly after Emma, on the hunt to find the blonde something to wear why she washed and dried her shirt. She went to her own closet and fished out the very shirt that Emma had borrowed on a number of occasions. Regina would never admit it but she liked the way the shirt looked on Emma. Taking it off the hanger she made her way down the hall to the spare bedroom where she knew Emma would be. 

Emma stood in front of the mirror. She looked at the bruised eye, a result of an encounter with a door. Her eyes moved down to her ribs. There was some more coloring there. Emma closed her eyes. Seeing her body like this pained her but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt powerless inside her own self and the very thought scared her to the bone. She was brought out of her thoughts by Regina’s voice drifting down the hallway. 

“Emma, I’ve got you a…..!” Regina walked into the room holding out a clean blouse for her but paused when she saw the state Emma was in. Emma froze.  
“Emma… what” Regina reached out for her arm but Emma yanked it away.  
“Please don’t touch me Regina” she managed to cry out before rushing past Regina into the hallway. She made her way towards the stairs, wasting no time descending them. She heard Regina behind her, calling her name. She should stop, Emma told herself, Regina only cared for her and wouldn’t think anything of it.  
“Emma, wait, stop…Please” the pleading in Regina’s voice was enough to make her pause at the fore door. She stood one hand on the handle, waiting.

Regina had quickly followed Emma out of the room. She tried calling her name but it seemed Emma had managed to tune everything out. She had made it to the top of the stairs when Emma was nearing the bottom. She shouted, the pain and pleading evident in her voice and was surprised when Emma did finally stop. She took In the blonde, standing defeated with one hand on the door handle. Quickly, without hesitation, Regina made her way down to where the blonde stood. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, not wanting to scare her. Slowly she cracked Emma to turn around. Seeing the look of defeat on her friends face, she engulfed her in a warm hug. 

Emma held on. She didn’t know why but when Regina hugged her she felt warm, she felt safe. It wasn’t a feeling she was used to very often and she almost craved the contact. There was a small discomfort that went as quick as it came and after opening her eyes she realized that Regina had poofed them into the living room.  She broke away from the embrace and sat staring at Regina. She didn’t know where this conversation was going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it to chapter two! yay! happy reading

Emma stayed sat on the couch, unmoving for what felt like an eternity. Regina watched her. She sat like a broken person. Nothing about the person resembled the blonde that had sat in the same spot not 40 minutes ago. Regina decided that she would make Emma her favorite drink, get her the shirt and see where it went from there.

She returned with the mug of hot cocoa and the blouse, prompting Emma to put it on. Emma looked up at the outstretched arm and gave a weak smile as she took the shirt from Regina. She hastily put it on thankful that the bruises on her ribs were finally covered up. Regina took a seat beside her and handed her the hot drink. Taking it graciously she took a sip and sighed as the heavenly drink passed down her throat. Regina cleared her throat beside her. Emma turned to face her. It was now or never she supposed.  Regina was the first to speak. 

“Okay first of all Emma, I want you to know that I’m not going to judge you for what happened upstairs. Second, I am here to listen if you want to talk, and I want you to know that whatever you tell me will be in the strictest of confidence. If you don’t want to talk, that is fine. We can just sit and watch the other film” she took hold of Emma’s hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to pour some strength into the blonde. Beside her, Emma took a deep breath. 

Having Regina’s hand on hers and hearing her friends words made Emma realize that she wasn’t alone like she had been told. She took a deep breath.  
“Thank you, Regina, I really do appreciate. I want to apologize for storming past you upstairs. I. I Want to explain. I never expected anyone to ever see me like” she took a gulp “That” she finished.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened and how you got those bruises?” Regina asked. She had a thought in her mind and she hoped to high gods that what she was thinking wasn’t the actual case. 

“It's not as bad as it looks honestly and it was an accident. I'd been working all day and when I got home..” Regina cut her off.  
“Emma I swear to god if you tell me that the pirate was responsible for this I assure you I will rip his heart out and crush it to dust” the anger was evident in Regina’s voice. Emma didn’t reply and Regina took that as confirmation. She stood up an angry look plastered across her face.  
Emma took a hold of Regina’s hand squeezing it, trying to bring back a sense of calm to the brunette. The touch calmed Regina slightly but she was still evidently angry.  
“I promise Regina it was an accident. I’d got home late and hadn’t done what he wanted me to and he lost his temper, but I swear Regina it was only the one time and he was sorry the moment he had done it” Emma wasn’t sure who she had tried to convince with this, herself or Regina. She herself knew that it wasn’t just a one-time thing, the bruise on her face was evidence of that, but she had to say something to stop Regina storming around to the house and murdering hook on the spot. Regina just observed Emma. She knew Emma was protecting Hook. She knew that the bruise on her Emma’s face was caused by Hook. But Regina also knew that Emma wouldn’t say anything that would risk her losing her redemption. Instead Regina just fell to the couch and sat there. She reached forward for her wine glass and drained the lot in one. Emma took a seat beside her.  
“You're sure it's just the one time? He wasn’t responsible for the bruise on your face?” Regina asked not looking at Emma. She was scared of what she might see.  
“I…” Emma hesitated. “please don’t do anything stupid Regina. I don’t want you to risk everything over something Hook has done.”  
“Emma!” Regina exasperated. Hook has beaten you black and blue, what do you expect me to do? Sit back and let it happen again? You never answered my question” she turned to face Emma.  
“Was Hook responsible for the bruise on your face?” She asked looking Emma in the eyes. The green orbs glistened with unshed tears. The sight broke her heart, seeing her friend like this. Emma didn’t say anything she just nodded her head. Tears started to fall. 

All of a sudden all of the anger disappeared from Regina and she immediately embraced her friend once again. They sat for a while, Regina holding Emma as she cried into her shoulder. She stroked her hair and offered words of comfort. Eventually, Emma broke away, her eyes and face blotchy from all the tears. Regina reached out a had and moved a hair away from Emma's face and wiped a tear away from her eyes.  
With a wave of her hand, she conjured a tissue and handed it to Emma. Emma took it and dabbed her eyes dry. Blowing her nose she discarded the tissue in the bin. She faced Regina, unsure of what to say now. Regina took the hint and went over to the tv and pressed play on the screen. Going over to the chair she grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back and handed it to Emma.  
“Get comfy, well watch this film, I'll make us a hot cocoa and we'll discuss options after okay” there was no menace in her voice only kindness. She wanted to convey to Emma that she was here and that it wasn’t her fault what had happened. 

Regina went into the kitchen and put some hot milk onto the stove. She left it on a low heat whilst she went upstairs. First of all, she stopped by her room and changed into some pajamas. She grabbed a pair for Emma, there was no way she was letting Emma go back to Hook tonight, or ever for that matter.  She stopped by the spare room and set it up for Emma. She left the pajamas on the bed. She grabbed the white shirt, now stained red and took it with her downstairs, back into the kitchen. She treated the stain and put it into the wash. Turing to the milk she was pleased to see that it was starting to boil. She made quick work of making the two cups of hot cocoa and sprinkled cinnamon onto Emma’s one. Walking back into the living room she paused to turn out the lights and flicked on the lamps. She placed the hot cocoa in front of Emma, who took it and held it between her hands. 

Regina took hers and sat down, eyes fixed on the screen where Robbie Coltrane was placing a baby bundle into Richard Harris arms. Regina would never admit it but Harry Potter was a secret favorite of hers.  When the film finished Regina looked over at Emma and found that she was sleeping soundlessly on the sofa next to her. Not wanting to wake her, she removed the cup from her hands and moved her so that she was lying fully on the sofa. Moving the blanket so that it covered her in its entirety, she turned off the TV and retreated upstairs. She hoped that Emma would stay the night and that she would be there in the morning. There was so much Regina wanted to say to her, she just hoped Emma would be willing to hear it. 

……….

Regina woke before her alarm the next morning. It took her a moment but she quickly remembered the events of the previous night. Jumping out of bed she ran downstairs to the living room. Looking at the sofa she was sad to find that Emma was not still sleeping soundly. Her shoulders sagged. She had really hoped that Emma would have stayed. 

“Didn’t think I would leave without speaking to you first did you?” A voice sounded from behind her. Regina turned around instantly.  
“Emma! You're here!” She moved towards Emma, who was standing in the entrance to the kitchen.  
“how are you this morning?” Regina asked. Emma just nodded.  
“I'm feeling a load better, thank you for letting me stay and listening Regina. I made coffee” she turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Regina followed and poured herself a cup. Inhaling the scent she took a seat at the middle counter. Emma did the same. Taking a sip, Regina spared a look at the clock. 5:56 am. Not a bad time she supposed. Taking another sip of her coffee, Regina thought about how she would breach this conversation. She needs to let Emma know that she had no choice but to leave Hook. 

“So what is your plan for today Emma?” She asked.  
Emma sighed. She knew the question was inevitable. She had been awake since 4 o’clock this morning thinking about what she should do. The proper answer was to leave Hook. He had beaten her multiple times and it seemed that every time they got worse. He had become more controlling, she couldn’t even bring herself to look at her phone because guaranteed there would be a hundred messages from him demanding to know where she was.  She could report him to the police, but she was the sheriff and if she couldn’t stop him at home what could she do then. The other option was to go back to him with the hope that he would change, but realistically she knew that she would never be able to fulfil that option.  
“I've been thinking. I know what I need to do but it's hard. I made a vow to love and to cherish, through good times and bad. I know you want me to leave him but I’m scared.”. She took a deep breath. She had admitted out loud for the first time something she had always kept to herself.  Regina took a hold of her hand. 

“I promise you right now Emma, he will not lay a single finger on you again! We will take this whatever way you want to, if you want to report him, then I will head up the investigation as Mayor. Your deputy will make the arrest and you will not have to be involved.  
You can leave him and come and stay with me and Zelena and Henry for a couple of days or for however long you need to. There is no rush to make a decision Emma. It’s enough that you have realized what you need to do” she squeezed her friend's hand.  
“Thank You, Regina,” Emma pulled her friend into a hug, trying to convey everything she felt, the gratitude for her being so understanding. Returning the hug Regina asked “Do you want some breakfast? I can make omelets?” She broke away and busied herself getting out pots and pans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always reviews will be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Zelena got back to the house at 11 am. She wasn't expecting Regina to be home so was evidently  surprised when she heard voices coming from the kitchen.  
“No Emma you don’t eat it. You need to put it in the tin!” Intrigued, Zelena made her way into the kitchen, towards the source of the noise. The sight she saw was very amusing. 

Emma and Regina stood in the middle of the kitchen Emma had flour on her face, in her hair, on her clothes. Regina was the complete opposite, she wore an apron and there was no sign of any misplaced flour. Emma held a bowl of what looked like cake mixture and Regina held a tin. By the looks of things Emma had been trying to eat the cake mixture and Regina was trying to coax her into pouring the mixture into the baking tin. Before this got ugly Zelena decided to step in. 

“Now now children, before this gets messy can you please act like adults and get that cake in the oven? It won't bake itself from there you know” she sassed at the pair. They both jumped and Emma did well to hang onto the bowl of batter in her hands.  
“Hello Zelena, lovely to see you” Emma greeted her. Regina walked over and gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“Where did you get off to last night?” She asked her sister in a questionable tone.  
“Now Now, I thought I was supposed to be the elder sister, look at you getting all motherly. I went out and stayed at a friends house. Sorry, Mom, I'll be sure to tell you next time” she mock pouted.  
“A friends house?” Regina questioned “what Friend?”  
“It was Maleficent actually, phone her if you don’t believe me” she raised her eyebrows challenging Regina to disagree.

“No no, it's okay just a text next time would be appreciated”  
“Sure thing sis. Now what are you baking because it smells delicious” Zelena walked further into the kitchen and inspected the cakes that lay already baked on the counter.  
“I've never baked anything before and Regina, kindly enough, offered to show me” Emma quipped in as Zelena came to stand by her with a cake she had pulled off the cooling rack.  
“fair enough. But  how on earth did you manage to get flour all over your hair and clothes Emma? Even I'm not that bad” she questioned back.  
“Urmm well it turns out I'm not made for baking but it's been a good experience” she directed towards Regina. Regina just smiled at her and came over to take the tin that Emma had spooned the mixture into and placed it into the oven. 

Closing the door, she turned the timer on and turned to face the pair chatting at the kitchen island.  
“Zelena, me and Emma have something to discuss with you” Regina started. Zelena squealed.  
“OMG are you two finally coming out of the closet” she screeched. Emma choked on her drink and Regina’s face dropped  
“Excuse me!? Are me and Emma what? NOOOO why on earth would you think that Zelena?” Regina screeched right back at her sister.  
“Just because you know, well it's you two! but never mind, I'll save the coming out party for later” she shrugged her shoulders. “If that's not it what do you want to talk to me about?” She asked the pair.  
“Emma is going to be moving in with us for a short while,” Regina said, nodding over to Emma.  
“What!!! You broke up with the pirate!??” Zelena directed at Emma. 

Emma felt a bit panicked. Could she trust Zelena with the information?  
“Technically I haven’t broken up with Hook yet! But I will be when the moment is right” her demeanor gave away enough that Zelena could tell what the reason was.  
“He the reason for the bruise on your face?” She motioned to the mark Emma had tried to cover up. When Emma nodded she carried on  “Yea id get rid of him straight away. Hang him up by the bollocks on his ship mast I would… but that's just me!” Emma just laughed. She was glad that Zelena hadn’t probed further. 

“Well, I'm going to leave you two to carry on with your baking. If you need any help getting stuff over here just let me know, or if you want me to dispose of the pirate I'd be down. But now I’m going to go and have a nap, it was a very busy night last night.”  
“I really don’t want to know Zelena!” Regina called after her. When her sister had disappeared out of the doorway Regina turned to Emma. She sat, staring in her direction, not saying anything.  
“Well she took that better than expected” Regina mused as she made her way over to where the cakes sat cooling. “What would you like to do now Emma?” She asked. 

Brought out of her musings, Emma turned to face where Regina was standing.  
“Urmm I think I need to head back to the house and grab a few things. I can't stay wearing your clothes forever”. Regina observed Emma closely. She didn’t like the idea of Emma going back to the house if there was a strong possibility that Hook may be there as well.  
“Okay. But I’m coming with you. There is no way I’m letting you go there alone?” She informed the blonde. Emma looked up with a surprised look on her face.  
“You'd come with me? Really?” The surprise was evident in her voice.  
“Of course I would Emma. I told you I would be with you every step of the way! It would make me feel more comfortable about you going back there as well knowing I'd be with you. I don’t trust that pirate not to do anything.” Regina noticed that when she mentioned the pirate Emma's head immediately dropped.  
“Emma whats wrong?” She asked worriedly.  
“Nothing, its stupid. I didn’t realize the possibility that I may have to see him again. I guess some part of me was deluded enough to hope that, me leaving would mean that everything would be fixed straight away” Her shoulders sagged.  
“Oh Emma, I know it's going to be hard and I'm not going to lie and say that everything will be better straight away, but I promise you, it will all get better eventually”  
“You sound like you speak from experience?” Emma chuckled. Regina facial expression hardened a little.  
“Well to some extent I suppose I have. Get ready and we’ll head on over. With any luck, the pirate won't be home and we can get in and out without having to deal with his drunken arse.” Her tone left no room for negotiation and Emma left the room, pondering about what Regina had said. She vowed to ask about it at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were readying to leave Emma had a minor breakdown.  It took a lot of reassurance from Regina that she would deal with Hook if she had too. Finally, after much persuasion, Emma came around and found herself settling down into the passenger seat of Regina Benz. The ride across town was a quiet one, the only sound was the songs playing on the radio. Emma stared out of the window internally processing her thoughts. She was scared to be going back to the house. A lot had happened there. Her life had changed there. She was shaken by her thoughts by Regina’s hand patting her on the arm. She looked around and noticed they were parked in front of her old home.  Taking a deep breath she took off her seatbelt and exited the car. 

Regina followed Emma out of the car. She stood back and watched as Emma stared up at the structure. She wondered about what was going through Emma’s mind.  She had a rough idea, having gone through something similar herself, but she couldn’t tell Emma that. Regina needed to be strong for her. 

Emma stood staring for a couple of minutes, before moving towards the gate and opening it. It creaked ever so slightly. The noise startled Emma. The noise reminded her of many movies where intruders are met by a squeaky gate, at the place where they shouldn’t be. She really did feel like an intruder in her own home. 

She reached the front door and wasn’t surprised to see a pile of unopened letters. Hook wasn’t the type of person to open mail let alone fetch it from the doormat. Stepping over the mess she stared at the house she thought would be her home for her happy ever after. It wasn’t what she imagined. There was nothing warming about the house. Now she was back she realized how cold it actually was. An arm touched her shoulder. It was a soft, gentle, nothing like she had felt before. It warmed her knowing that Regina was there with her.  

“Where do you want to start Emma? If we pack up your personal belongings we can sort the rest out another date.” Regina wasn’t forceful, but she was conscious about the time, and they had no idea what time Hook would be back. Regina hoped that they would be able to get in and out without having to see him. 

“We’ll start upstairs. I need to get some clothes. I don’t have much in terms of personal possessions so we should be able to grab everything today.” She walked away from Regina and started up the stairs. Regina followed, impressed at how Emma seemed to be handling things.  Regina followed all the way down the hallway into the master bedroom. She wasn’t surprised to see that the room was littered in empty rum bottles. With a wave of her hands, all the rubbish piled itself neatly in the corner. Emma flashed a smile of appreciation before she moved to grab a bag. 

Opening the closet it wasn’t difficult to decipher whose clothes were who’s.  Emma’s side contained some vibrant colors, Hooks side, only dark leather items. Picking up all her clothes in one, Emma placed them in the bag. Moving to her knees, she felt around the bottom of the closet. After a moment she moved away, a box in her hands.

Regina watched for a moment before turning away to the dresser. Opening the draws she made light work of packing the remainder of Emma’s clothes into another bag.  Once they were both finished, Emma ensured that her box was concealed away safely. They stood for a moment. A noise downstairs interrupted their solitude. Suddenly a flash of panic crossed Emma’s face.  
“He’s back” she informed Regina. Regina stood up tall, trying to be the stronger one.  
“I can sort him out for you if you want? He won't stop us from leaving okay Emma. He won't hurt you!”  
“Thank You Regina but I think it will be better for everyone if I speak to him. If I go down now I can tell him what's happening.”  
“Emma are you sure?” Regina asked.  
“Not really but I can't spend the rest of my life running from him. You wait up here, if things get messy I'll call you down okay, but I think it would be better if he didn’t know you were here... yet”. With that, she moved out of the room and down. Regina listened for a moment, trying to gauge how the situation was going. She wasn’t going to make a scene but she sure as hell wouldn’t be letting Hook lay a finger on Emma. 

Emma left the safety of the bedroom and her friend, to make her way downstairs. She could hear Hook clanking around in the kitchen, probably looking for some more booze. She headed in that direction. Sure enough she found Hook, sat at the kitchen table, a bottle of rum on the table in front of him. There was no glass, Emma supposed he would be drinking it straight from the bottle.  
“Alright, Luv! You finally came back then. I knew you would, no-one else would want you” he sneered at Emma. Usually Emma would buckle under his gaze and words, but now she knew that she deserved so much more.  
“Actually no. I've just come to get some things. I'm leaving” she said, in a strong voice back to him. He did nothing but stare at her, the sneer looks gone off his face. It was replaced with something more sinister. He stood up and made his way towards Emma. Slowly she backed away into the hallway. The look in Hooks eyes was one she had witnessed many times before. It was the one that usually lead to her being beaten.  
“Leaving?” He asked, in a mocking tone. “I don’t think you are. You see, we are married. It might not mean much to you, but where I come from, when a man marries a woman, that woman becomes that man's possession” he grabbed Emma by the arm. “I'm not one to easily let my possessions slip away” he threw Emma to the floor. 

Regina had made her way towards the staircase. She had made quick work of the luggage, magicking them to her home. When she heard Emma and Hook move into the hallway, she watched. She listened as Emma said she was leaving. A smile crossed her face at how strong Emma was being. She watched as Emma backed into the hallway and Hook following her. She heard how he mocked her leaving and as soon as she saw Hook move to grab Emma’s hand she was down the stairs in no time. 

Regna caught Emma as she was thrown to the floor. Hook just laughed deliriously.  
“you brought your guard dog here?” He taunted. “can’t face your husband on your own”. Regina had, had enough. Standing up she threw out her arm and watched as Hook went flying across the hallway.  
“How dare you talk to Emma like that!” she was overcome with rage. She squeezed her hand and Hook gasped at his throat, finding it hard to breathe. “If you so much as look at Emma again I promise you pirate, it will be the last thing you ever do”  her tone left no room for argument and Hook cowered away from her presence. As Regina moved towards Hook, he curled further into a ball, Regina was one step shy of doing something she probably wouldn't regret, when an arm stopped her. Looking back she was met with Emma's face, watching her. Not judging her, just watching. Regina took a step back and snapped her hand away. Immediately Hook gasped for air.  
“Leave him, Regina, he's not worth you risking your redemption. Let's get out of here” she put her arms around Regina's shoulders and led her towards the door. She didn't ask about her belongings. She almost dragged Regina to the car, her arms around her shoulders and placed her in it. It wasn't until Emma had taken a seat in the car beside her did Regina speak.

“Emma, I'm sorry about what happened there. I lost control. I said I wouldn't do anything and I did that” she hung her head in shame. Emma just shook her head. Regina took this as a sign that she was really mad with her. “I'm really really sorry Emma. I should have done better”. Not being able to keep up the pretense of being mad, Emma started laughing.  
“Oh my god Regina you should see your face! It is hilarious. You did nothing wrong, you just stood up for me! You could have done a lot worse but you never. Thank you! No one has ever stood up for me like that”. Her voice was full of appreciation.  Regina just sat, staring at Emma, not quite believing that she was fine with her nearly choking her husband to death.  
“Ahh, you're sure that you're okay with it? Emma I nearly killed your husband” she exasperated.  
“Yea but you didn’t” was all Emma could respond with. “Come on let's head back. I need to unpack. I know you already sent my stuff to yours” with that she patted the dashboard.  
When Regina didn't move she responded by saying  
“Come on Regina, we’ll never make it home at this rate”. Regina sighed. If Emma said she was okay then she supposed she would have to take her word for it. Starting the engine she moved out of the parking spot and on their way back home. 

When they arrived, Regina dismissed Emma to sort out her belongings. Begrudgingly Emma made her way upstairs. Whilst she was gone, Regina took the time to reflect and calm herself. Although she seemed composed and calm in Emma’s presence, she didn't feel it on the inside.  
“What's wrong with you?” Zelena's voice came from the doorway. Startled a little by her sister's sudden appearance, she turned to face her with a thunderous look on her face.  
“For heaven’s sake must you insist on sneaking up on people Zelena! You nearly gave me a heart attack” she scolded her sister.  
“I'm sorry but seriously what's wrong? You've got this murderous look on your face and it's not because I snuck up on you” her tone left no reason for Regina to argue.  
“I went with Emma to pick up some stuff and just as we were ready to leave, Hook arrived. Let's just say the meeting didn't end well” she trailed off.  
“Oooo did you get him good? He deserved it I bet, whatever you did so don't look like you killed a horse.” she moved towards Regina and gave her a hug. “Seriously don't fret about it.” The two parted and Zelena cleared her throat. 

“I have some news. The farmhouse is finished. I’ve already moved my stuff back up there.” Regina acknowledged her sister. “Oh Zelena that’s wonderful news! But there was no rush for you to leave” Regina insisted. “I know but I figured what with Emma moving in, you could use the space, I’ll still be popping around very often to catch up with my little sis though” Zelena assured her as she swept her sister up in another side hug. “I’m going to head off now, leave you and Emma to settle things up okay” Zelena said as she headed out of the door.

After Zelena had left, Regina made a start on cooking food for her and Emma. Henry wasn't due back off his camping trip with his grandparents until the following day.  Looking at the ingredients she had, she made a mental note to go grocery shopping. Taking out some chicken and sweet potatoes she got to work, cutting and dicing. By the time Emma had appeared, the chicken was marinating in the oven and the homemade sweet potato fries where baking nicely beside it. 

“Something Smells nice. What are we having?” Emma asked as she poured them both a generous helping of wine.  
“Nothing exciting. Just some chicken marinated in some herbs and homemade sweet potato fries. We need to go grocery shopping.”  
“Ahh sounds delicious and grocery shopping..” Emma rolled her eyes “Sounds like fun”. The tone of her voice did not match the statement and Regina just rolled her eyes. She knew that Emma had never done a proper grocery shop, but she was adamant that, that would change with her living under her roof.  

Plating up the food Regina sat the plates down on the kitchen island. The two of them sat in silence, the only sounds made were the scraping of cutlery against plates and Emma's occasional sigh at how magnificent the food was. When all the food was gone, the plates were washed and Regina sat at the island staring at her glass. Emma observed her for a moment.  
“Regina?” she asked ever so lightly. She was highly skeptical that the brunette had, had a stressful day and was unsure of what mood she was in currently.  “Regina are you okay?”  
Regina just continued to stare at the glass. She didn't move her gaze away as she replied  
“Have you given any thought about what you are going to tell Henry and your parents? About you and hook?”. Whatever Emma was expecting Regina to say it wasn't that. It took her a bit by surprise, Emma was half expecting Regina to go on a rant about how Emma should have let her kill hook. The truth about the question was that Emma had given it a bit of thought.  
“Yea I have. I was just going to invite them in tomorrow when they drop Henry off and tell them that I and hook have separated. I don't want them to know the real reason though so I figured I’d just tell them it wasn't working, and that neither of us was happy. Do you think they would buy that?’ she asked, hoping that Regina would say it was a reasonable excuse.  
“I reckon so. They're not the brightest people so I doubt they’d think anything less.” she downed the rest of her glass of wine.  
“I'm going to turn in for the night Emma, I hope you don't mind. The events of today have worn me out. I'll see you tomorrow morning. We can go and do some of that amazing thing called Grocery shopping before Henry gets back”. Emma just nodded along. She understood that Regina needed her alone time especially after a day like today so she wished her a good night also and headed to bed herself. Tomorrow was going to be a taxing day, explaining to her parents that not everyone has True Love and lives happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Regina sit at the dining room table. All the grocery shopping had been put away in its correct places. Henry was due back any moment now from his small camping trip with his grandparents. Following their discussion yesterday, they decided that they would tell Snow and David that Emma was no longer with Hook. To say that Emma was nervous would be an understatement. Regina had made them both drinks, and they sat in silence. 

Soon enough the sound of a car outside could be heard and Emma sat up really straight. Regina got to her feet and made her way towards the front door. She opened it and was met immediately by a bundling ball of energy. It seems that Henry was happy to be home.  
He embraced his mother in a hug and then ran straight past her into the house. Regina just watched in awe before turning to face the two charmings shadowing her porch. “Would you two like to come in for a coffee?” When they looked like they were about to refuse Regina hastily added, “Emma is inside”. With that piece of information, they agreed and followed Regina into the house and through to the dining room where a still hyper Henry was embracing Emma in an enormous hug too.  
“Alright kid,” she said when he released her. “Ma I had the best time ever! Gramps taught me how to snare a trap. It was awesome” Before he could launch into a detailed account of everything they did on their trip, Emma held up her hands to stop him. “Kid, I promise, you can tell me absolutely everything, detail by detail later on tonight, but first I need to tell you and your grams and gramps something okay”. The seriousness in her voice was enough to make Henry aware that whatever needed to be said was urgent. “Okay”.  
“Henry, why don’t you go and put your stuff away in your room first?” Regina piped in from the doorway. Emma looked at her thankful. “Sure thing mom” he hugged Emma again and left, grabbing his bag on the way  
“Don't forget your dirty laundry goes in the basket not on your floor” Regina shouted after him. 

Once all the adults were alone, they sat at the dining table, Emma next to Regina, Charming next to snow. “So Emma, what is it you wanted to tell us?” Snow asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
Emma took a deep breath. Regina had said it would be best to get it out there as soon as possible. Like ripping off a band-aid. So here goes nothing.  
“Me and Hook broke up!” she rushed out before she could convince herself not to. Saying it out loud was the first time she had admitted to herself that it really was over. It hurt like hell, just Ripping off the band-aid.  
After a moment of silence, it was charming that spoke first, breaking the dead silence that had overcome the foursome since the admission.  
“You and Hook broke up?” his voice was full of confusion, so Emma was unsure why he would be asking.”Why?” it was Snows turn to pipe up.  Emma had spoken to Regina about this answer.  
“We weren’t working Mom, Neither was happy in the relationship so we figured it was best to call it quits now before one of us gets hurt”. If only they knew that one of them had already been hurt.  
“But Emma, maybe you just need to work a little bit harder. He's your husband. You can't just throw away your marriage because your not happy” Snow exasperated in her direction. Emma recoiled at these words. Sure she had expected there to be some disagreement, but to be told she wasn't working hard enough hurt. She had put everything into that relationship and look what it got her. “I worked hard enough. It wasn't working so we called it quits. What else is there to be said?” Although snow seemed to have plenty more to say, she seemed to hold her tongue because her mouth thinned. Emma's last sentence seemed to linger in the silence. Emma took the opportunity to look around the room. Snow sat, mouth pursed. David sat observing snow, scratching his head. Emma's gaze moved again and was met by brown orbs, staring in her direction. Regina had been looking at Emma throughout the whole interaction, Emma knew that. Regina mouthed “Are you okay?” and Emma just nodded. For a moment they all sat, deep in thoughts. Snow was the next person to break the silence. “So are you not going to give it another try?” she asked Emma.

Emma sighed loudly. “No mom I'm not. Hook and I  aren't working and no amount of trying is going to fix that”  
“But he's your true love. Your Happy Ending. You can't throw it away, you won't get another chance at that”. Regina had had enough. She had listened as snow tried to convince Emma that she should give hook another chance.  
“Snow! I think Emma has made it perfectly clear that she has no intention of getting back with that dirty pirate. Now you can either be supportive of your daughter's wishes or you can leave”. The tone Regina used left no room for argument. You could see Snow internalize her thoughts and after a moment she turned to David.  
“I think we should be leaving anyway. Emma I really think you should give him another chance. What about if we all met for dinner and talked? You could work it. Think about it. I’ll phone you tomorrow” she didn't wait for a reply from Emma before turning and walking out of the kitchen, and out of the front door. David just stood for a moment in the silence. Unsure of what to say he walked over to Emma and gave her a hug. He nodded in Regina’s direction and followed his wife out of the house. 

5 seconds passed. Ten seconds. Then Emma broke down. Sobs racked her body. She had managed to keep it all together whilst her parents were there but now she didn't feel strong enough anymore. The night so far had been emotionally taxing and she didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Her body was tired. Regina was there in an instant. Arms wrapped around Emma, she held her close as she cried. 

She caught a glimpse of Henry sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at them both, concern masking his face. She mouthed that she would come to speak to him in a moment. Henry just nodded and made his way back upstairs.  
Emma cried until there was no more left to cry. Her eyes were puffy and red, Regina's blouse stained and damp from the tears that had landed there. Emma laughed at the situation. It started as a chuckle then turns into full-on hysterical laughing. Regina looked at her, complete confusion masked her face.  
“What on earth is so funny?” she asked Emma. the blonde tried to compose herself. “It's just, it's so ironic. I'm being comforted by a former evil queen about a broken relationship, but my mother Snow White isn't supporting at all” Regina herself chuckled at this. “Well I suppose it is a bit ironic. How are you doing? Are you ready to tell Henry?” At the mention of her son, dread filled Emma and it showed on her face. “Oh my God I have to tell Henry. I don't think I can Regina. I don't want him to look at me the way my mom did” and she was back to crying. Regina's felt sorry for Emma. she was used to her friend being so bubbly and sure of herself. “I can tell him for you tonight if you want? Then when you feel better then you can talk to him more about it. Hows that?” Emma just looked amazed at Regina.  
“Really? You’d do that?” she asked, bewildered.  
“Of course, whatever helps you, Emma. Why don't you go and have a bath and relax? I'll speak to Henry and then we can watch a film”.”

While Emma went off to shower, Regina made her way to her son's room. Henry sat on his bed, a comic book beside him. As soon as his mother entered, he sat up straight, all his attention directed at her.  
“Is Mom okay?” he asked almost immediately.  
“Your mother will be fine I promise, but there is something she would like me to tell you”. Regina walked to the bed and sat next to him. In that moment he looked so young and so innocent. She placed an arm around him. He leaned into her embrace.  
“Emma and Hook have broken up okay,” she told him. He looked up, a million unanswered questions evident in his eyes. She held up her hands to stop him speaking them. “It wasn’t the most pleasant of endings and it really hurts Emma to talk about it so don’t go asking her questions okay” she fixed her son with a stern look. Henry just nodded. He was happy that his mom was no longer with Hook. He never liked him anyway. Regina smoothed some hair from Henry’s face. “Emma is having a bath at the moment but we’re going to watch a film afterward. Why don’t you come downstairs and help me make some popcorn and hot cocoa?” she asked and his face lit up. “Okay!” and he was up on his feet heading towards the door. Regina just smiled at her son's antics before following him.

By the time Emma had reappeared after her bath, there was no longer the telltale signs of tears having been shed. Her face did look sullen and tired but she smiled at the scene in front of her. Henry and Regina were cuddled on the sofa talking rather animatedly about the pros and cons of Marvel and DC respectively. Upon noticing his mother's appearance, Henry got up and walked over to his other mother and embraced her in the biggest hug his young self could muster. Emma looked at Regina and the look on her face told her that Henry was indeed aware of what had happened and she returned the hug. The hug ended and Henry pulled his mother towards the sofa, where he explained that they were going to watch a movie of her picking and forget about every crappy thing that had happened.  
Emma looked at the selection in front of her.  It didn't take her long before she chose the film that had no doubt had been at the forefront of Regina and Henry’s previous discussion. Avengers Assemble. As the opening credits rolled, Emma snuggled up in the vacant spot. There was something comforting about the seeming normality of the occasion. She looked at Henry and Regina and was so thankful that she had these two wonderful human beings in her corner.

Over on the other side of town, Snow had stopped by the diner to speak to Ruby. She noticed Hook sitting in the corner, a bottle of Rum in hand. She went towards him. Taking a seat she mentioned to him that she knew that he and Emma had broken up. Hook just fixed her with a look. “I don't suppose she told you the reason for the break up did she?” Hook asked, trying to gauge how much Snow knew. “Not a lot she just said that you weren’t working and had decided to go your separate ways” Hook laughed. He figured he could play this to his advantage. “If by not working you mean she's having an affair with Regina then yes.” Snow gasped. Hook continued  “I just want her back home where she belongs. I hate the thought of Regina having her under some spell” he was playing the act very well and it wasn't long before Snow was comforting him, hatching a plan to get Emma away from Regina and back into her true love's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some triggers for *SA/Non consensual sex* and its marked by asteroids and ended by asteroids. please don't read if you are sensitive!

Emma awoke the next morning, not in a good mood. Her falling out with her mother had played on her mind long after she had gone to bed. The impromptu movie last night with Regina and Henry had calmed her a little, but it didn't stop the onslaught of thoughts that crossed her mind once she was alone in her room.  Would her mother have been more accepting if she'd told her the real reason why she had left Hook? She rolled over and checked her phone. She was not surprised to find a message from her mother asking if she would like to meet for dinner. Emma supposed she would have had time to cool off after the previous evening and wanted to apologize. Emma was still so mad that she didn't know whether it was for the best. She decided she would think about it and reply later. Getting out of bed, she got in the shower and got ready for her day. 

Down in the kitchen, Regina was busy preparing a feast fit for a princess. Realising that Emma would probably be in a bad mood because of what happened the previous evening, she thought she would do something to cheer the blonde up. And that something was food. Henry had come down a moment ago and asked her what the occasion was. Regina had explained to him that Emma was probably upset and that all females loved food when they were upset so he decided to pitch in and help cook. 

They were both busy scrambling eggs in the pan when Emma joined them in the kitchen.  
“What on earth are you doing? Are we expecting the whole town for breakfast?” she asked, gesturing to the food set out on the table. There was pancakes, bacon, sausages, bear claws, grilled cheese, bagels. Henry laughed.  
“No Ma, we're just trying to cheer you up. Mum said the way to make a girl happy is to feed her” Emma looked incredulously at Regina. “Well, I'm not sure that is 100% true Henry, not for all women at least, but it's definitely true for me. Thank you guys this is seriously the best breakfast ever” she exhibited her point by piling a plate full of food and digging straight in. Regina nudged Henry, slightly letting him know that it was okay for him to go and join his mother having breakfast. Once they had eaten, Henry headed off into town. There was no school as they had broken up a couple of weeks ago for the summer break, but Henry had taken a liking to helping Belle at the library. Emma watched as he left the house before approaching Regina and asking for some advice.

Regina had made a start on washing the dishes from breakfast so Emma went over and helped her by starting to dry the already washed dishes. They worked in companionable silence for a while before either one of them spoke.  
“So I got a text off my mom this morning” Emma mentioned. “She wants me to go around for dinner today” she informed Regina. Regina looked at Emma, searching the blondes face. “How do you feel about doing that?” she asked kindly. Regina didn't think it was a good idea, but Regina knew Emma and knew that if Emma didn't sort things out with her mother then it would play on her mind more and she didn't need that on top of everything else.  Emma shrugged her shoulders. “I probably should. I mean, I can't stay mad at her forever and she's had the evening to cool off. Maybe today she’ll actually listen” Regina just nodded along. She knew that snow won't easily give up on Emma being back with Hook.”Would you like me to go with you?” she asked. “No, I thin I need to go myself. David is doing the night shift tonight so maybe I'll arrange to go around this evening” Regina nodded her head in agreement. “Okay but make sure she understands where you're coming from okay. Don't let her fill your head with all this true love rubbish. True love’s don't treat each other the way he has treated you”. Emma just nodded. She knew that there was a strong possibility that Snow would try and persuade her to give Hook another chance, but she had already made the decision to leave if that was the case. 

Once all the dishes had been tidied up, Regina excused herself to go to her study and work on some mayoral papers. The town's budget needed some TLC so she made it her mission to complete these by the day's end. Emma had nothing to do. She had spoken to her father and had decided to take a week off from work, to spend time with Henry. Storybrooke seemed to be at a low for crime and there was no need for Emma to be at the station every day. 

She went upstairs and confirmed with her mother that she would be over this evening. After receiving a reply she placed her phone down and decided to take a nap. The breakfast had given her a full stomach and she was stupidly tired. 

The day passed and before Emma knew it she was ready to head on over to her mother's house. Regina told her that if she needed her just call and she would be there in a heartbeat. After reassuring Regina that she would be fine, she left. The drive across town was short. Emma thought about what she would say and hoped that her mother had seen the error of her ways form the previous evening. She shut off the engine and made her way up to the loft. 

The smell of food wafted through the unopened door and Emma let herself in. She found Snow standing in front of the stove, finishing off the food. “Hey Mom, Anything you want me to do?” she asked. “No your good for now! I need to pop out for a minute, will you be okay to plate up the food?” she asked, rather sweetly. There was no judgment in her voice so Emma assumed that maybe she had come around. “Yea that should be fine. What are we having?” she walked over to the stove. “Chicken Teriyaki. I got the recipe from Granny. It just needs another 5 minutes then it will be ready to plate up. I'm gonna pop out now but I'll be back by the time it's ready to plate up okay?” she informed Emma before heading over to grab her coat. “Okay! I'll see you in a little while” she told her mother. As snow exited the building Emma busied herself with getting the plates and cutlery out.  As she turned back towards the stove to stir the teriyaki, she heard the apartment door open. “That was quick” she called over her shoulder, not expecting her mother to be back this soon. When she didn't receive a reply she turned around, the pot of teriyaki in hand. The sight that met her had her frozen to the core. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. “Now-now-now, is that any way to greet your husband?” Hooks voice sounded across the apartment. “You need to leave! Now! My mom will be back any minute and she knows all about you!” Emma hoped that this would frighten Hook into leaving but she wasn't prepared for the laughter that came next. It was cold and made the hairs on Emma’s neck stick up.  
“Oh Emma, you’re so naive. Your mother won't be back for some time. She set this up so that we can have a little chat” he moved closer to Emma, his towering figure casting Emma into shadows. Panic filled Emma and she dropped the pan. The contents spilled over the floor but she was fixed to the spot.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

As Hook moved closer she tried to cast a defensive spell but she couldn't seem to summon the power. This bleak attempt only made Hook laugh more. It was a sinister laugh and filled Emma with cold dread. “Your magic won't work here. Your mother had blue cast an anti-magic spell before your arrived. No magic is going to work inside.” he reached Emma and grabbed her arms. Pulling her towards the sofa, he threw her down onto it. Emma looked up and for the first time, she was truly frightened. “What are you going to do to me?” she asked, her voice shaking.  
“Well, I had a nice chat with your mother yesterday. I told her about how sad I was that you had left. She was ever so sympathetic and agreed to set up this little get together for me to show you that you truly belong to me” he marked his words by undoing his belt. Dread filled Emma and she tried to move but before she knew what was happening, Hook was on top of her, holding her down.  
She kicked and screamed and clawed at him, trying with all her might to push him off, begging him to stop, but he was too strong. In the end, tiredness overcome her and she lay, emotionless as he thrust inside of her. She tried to think of other things, things to keep her mind occupied. After what felt like an eternity He stilled on top of her. Moving away he got up and dressed. “No one will look at you the same. No one will ever touch you again! You are mine do you understand?” he grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. There was no remorse, no signs of care in his eyes. “Do you understand me?” he asked menacingly. Emma just nodded too scared to disagree. He threw her face to the side and without a backward glance in her direction, exited the apartment.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Once Hook had left, Emma tried to cover her modesty but her body ached too much to move. Instead, she grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and curled into a ball. She zoned out. She didn't notice her mother coming back into the apartment. She didn't notice her mother’s screams at her appearance. She remained curled up as her father arrived. There were attempts by the both of them to console her, but any movement in her Direction made Emma flinch. She watched as David left the apartment to make a phone call. Not even 2 minutes later the person Emma craved most to see was there. She didn't make any sudden movements in her direction, but Regina made quick work of getting rid of her parents. They both exited the apartment on her command. 

Slowly and tentatively Regina made her way towards Emma’s broken body. Hands outwards to show that she meant no harm. She didn't expect much from Emma but was glad to see that Emma didn't flinch away from her. She sat on the sofa next to Emma and stroked her hair. This action seemed to calm Emma. They sat in silence, Regina repeating the motion of stroking Emma’s hair.  Regina spoke into the silence. She informed Emma that her parents were now aware of what had been going on. She mentioned that she had instructed David to go and find Hook and arrest him. Emma paid little attention to what Regna was saying. She got the gist of it, understanding the words Hook and arrested. She acknowledged that she understood by nodding her head. She sat up, keeping a tight hold on her blanket. Her first words were rough, her throat very dry. Regina got up and retrieved a drink. Taking it gratefully she sipped on it, thankful for the soothing feeling the water brought to her throat. “Thank you” she whispered in Regina’s direction. The sound of Emma’s voice broke Regina. She was reminded of all the times in the enchanted forest she had been reduced to a mess like this.  She managed to keep a hold of her emotions in front of the blonde, knowing that right now Emma needed someone to be strong for her. “I’m here for you Emma. whatever you need okay!” she reiterated at the blonde. Emma just nodded, unsure of what to say. “We should get you checked out by a doctor” Regina went on saying. She was on autopilot. She helped Emma stand and got her some clothes to wear. Emma just went along quietly. She knew it was for the best and she was thankful that she had Regina there. 

Emma’s parents returned to the apartment just before they were ready to leave. Regina was on the phone to the hospital, informing them of their planned appearance and requesting that they are met by someone called Constance. Emma didn't know who this was but by the sounds of it, they weren't going to be seeing Whale, which Emma was eternally grateful for. David informed her that Hook had been arrested and was being watched at the station by Zelena and Red. Emma just nodded. Snow stayed back, not wanting to cause her daughter any distress. She felt horrible for what she had done, and wished that she could go back in time and not agree to have Hook come over. Regina was finished on the phone and she let Emma know that it was time for them to leave. Emma stood up with the help of Regina. As they walked past snow approached them.  
“Emma i’m so so sorry!” but Emma just walked past her mother, her words falling on deaf ears. Regina looked back, wanting to offer some support to Snow. Sow was being consoled by David so Regina left, easily catching up with Emma. 

Slowly they both made their way down the stairs and into Regina’s waiting car.  
“Where's Henry?” Emma asked. It was the first proper sentence she had said. “Henry is staying with Granny for the evening. I dropped him off there on the way here. He doesn't know the full extent of what has happened, just that there was an altercation with Hook.” Emma just nodded along. She was grateful that Henry did not know the full extent of what happened. He was still too little to be bothered by things like that. “We’re going to be seeing an old nurse of mine okay? Her name is Constance. She used to serve me in the Enchanted Forest and is very well experienced dealing with assaults like this. I didn't want to hurt you further by having Whale be the doctor in charge.” Emma just nodded in agreement. She couldn't think of what else to say. Regina just accepted the silence from the blonde and reached over to put the radio on. The smooth sounds of Idina Menzel’s Brave filled the car. Emma became immersed in the song. She had heard it a few times before but it was only now that she understood the lyrics properly. “I can’t be afraid because it's my turn to be Brave.” them lyrics stuck with her and went around and around in her head. It was time for her to be brave. They reached the hospital in quick time, the lateness of the hour meaning there wasn't a lot of traffic on the roads. Regina parked in front of the building. Emma looked out of the window. She was ready to get this over with. She exited the car, closely followed by Regina.  
She was led her into the hospital and down a series of corridors, away from the Emergency Department. Before she knew it Emma was being greeted by a kind looking woman. She was shown into a room, soft hands and caring words helping her through every step. 

This kind woman she learnt was called Constance. She spoke soothingly, talking of having helped Regina through some tough times as Queen. Emma didn't want to think about what these could possibly be. She promised that she would help Emma through the same way. Emma underwent an exam. Constance took some samples and cleaned up any visual damage. After a couple of hours, Emma was cleared to go home. 

Regina drove her back to the mansion and ran her a warm bath. She promised that it would help Emma feel better. As Emma sank down into the tub, the pain around her private parts intensified, as water made contact with the broken flesh there.  But soon enough, like Regina promised the pain went away. Emma was sure that Regina had used some magical enchantment to help the pain go away. Whilst in the tub, Emma scrubbed at her skin. She wanted to feel clean. She scrubbed until her skin was red raw and the water had turned cold. She got out and dressed in some comfy pajamas. 

She was drying her hair when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Regina entered, holding a mug of hot cocoa and a vial of some purple liquid. She placed the two containers on the bedside cabinet before addressing Emma. “How are you feeling now after your bath?” As always there was sincerity in her voice. “Better, my body doesn't ache as much as it did. Thank you!” Emma could never stop thanking the brunette for all she had done.  “There is no need to apologise Emma. I’m sure you would do the same if the roles were reversed. No one deserves what happened to you.”

Regina motioned to the drinks on the side. “I made you some hot cocoa. I figured you'd want to sleep after the day you've had. The purple potion is a small sleeping draught. It will help you sleep without dreams so you should get some good hours” Emma eyed the potion suspiciously. Regina noticed this and chuckled “It's not a sleeping curse. It's a draught, you'll wake in 12 hours hopefully feeling well rested.” Emma smiled thankfully. She was sure that regina wouldn't want to cause her harm so she drank her cocoa before downing the purple drink in one. Regina left the room as Emma slipped away into a somewhat peaceful sleep. 

Once out of the room, Regina phoned Zelena at the station. She needed to know that Hook was properly restrained and in no danger of escaping. After Zelena reassured her that Hook ws indeed incarcerated and there was absolutely no means for him to escape Regina bid goodbye before hanging up and phoning David. He answered almost immediately.  
“Hows emma?” his voice boomed down the phone before Regina could say a single word. “Calm down David, Emma is fine. She’s sleeping.We need to talk about Hooks trial. I want it over with as soon as possible” her tone let David know she meant business. They discussed what would happen and decided that the day after next, Hook would stand trial. Regina would oversea it as Mayor/Queen and David would put forth all the evidence as acting Sheriff and arresting officer. It was fairly straight forward. They each bid one another good night and hung up. Regina went to bed, a million thoughts going around her head. She entered into a restless sleep, hoping that Emma would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

The days after the attack found Emma hiding out at the mansion. Word had gotten out that Hook had been arrested, helped of course by the very public scene that occurred outside of Granny’s. Although the reasons for seemed to have been kept under wraps, that hadn’t stopped the town from gossiping. Although there had not been any official statement, the town seemed to have gotten the gist of the reasons why.    
Hooks trial had been quick. Overseen by Regina, he was sentenced to banishment from Storybrooke and all associated realms. A choice not fully supported by Regina, she wanted him dead, but the new laws stated that death could no longer be used as punishment. Banishment was the next best thing.  
Shown no sympathy by anyone in the town, Hook got on his ship and sailed away, Helped by a spell that would ensure he reached a lonely, isolated destination.  What had surprised everyone was what Snow had said to him before he left. In no uncertain terms she told him that if she ever saw him anywhere near her daughter again then she would kill him. 

Snows relationship with Emma had changed significantly since the attack. Emma held some resentment towards Snow for organising Hook turning up at the apartment. Although she could understand the reasons behind it she couldn't help but think about the actions that it caused. Snow was apologetic, and every day she visited the mansion, trying to prove to Emma that she really was sorry. For the most part, Emma ignored her mother’s pleas, it wasn't until Regina mentioned what Snow had said to Hook at the trial, did Emma let up and agree to see her. 

It was how Emma had found herself, in the living room of Regina’s mansion, sat beside Regina and opposite her mother. The tension in the air was thick, both sides figuring out how to start first. Snow started. “Emma. I know no words can change what happened but i need you to know that  I am so, so sorry! I should have listened to you that first night. It's all my fault” and Snow broke down. Tears springing from her eyes. Regina looked at Emma and rolled her eyes before conjuring a box of tissues. Passing them to her, Snow accepted them gratefully. Dabbing her eyes she continued. “I know it doesnt mean a lot and it won't fix what happened but I promise I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Every day until the end of time” Emma just nodded. She knew deep down that Snow was truly sorry. Emma sat nodding her head.

“I know you’re sorry. It wasn't all your fault though. You didn’t make Hook do what he did. I can't hold that against you. Yes it hurt that you never listened to me and tried to go against my wishes, but I’m tired of arguing. I need my family around to support me” at these words, Snow stood up and hugged her daughter. Emma fell into the embrace. It was a nice feeling to put a line under all the drama. She was ready to move forward and try to forget everything that had happened. After continuing to talk for a while, Snow left to let Emma get some rest. 

Regina had been great. The days following the attack, Regina had been there to comfort Emma. She didn't say anything as Emma sobbed during the night, she even held back Emma’s hair as she violently spewed following a night terror. Emma wasn't sure how she would have gotten through those days if it hadn't been for Regina. 

A few weeks had passed and the night terrors got fewer and far between. Emma felt ready to get back to work, trying to get as much normality back into her life as possible. She spoke to Regina and voiced her thoughts, hoping that she would agree because Emma needed Regina to sign the papers that would allow her to go back to work.  Regina wasn't sure but Emma assured her that she would take it easy. Regina relented and signed the papers. Emma was rotad back into the station for the following week. Henry would be starting back school that week also so Regina made a big point of having them both spend as much time together as possible. 

Slowly as the weeks pass, Emma began to show signs of her old self. She would go to work in the day, and come home, happy to engage with Henry about his day at school and play video games.  
Herself and Regina had many late night talks about how she was feeling and if she was coping. Emma had made the decision to attend counseling sessions with archie once a week. Having Regina be there for her was great but she felt like she needed another outlet to talk about stuff with someone other than Regina. The sessions had been going well and Archie had recommended that Emma make a playlist of songs that reminded her about how strong she was as an individual. This playlist, Emma had put together with the help of Regina, was played at least once a day, on the drive to and from work, in the morning when she was getting ready for work and in the evening when she would cook with Regina. The music really helped Emma heal.

One day around 6 weeks following the attack, Emma had awoken early in the morning not feeling very well. She had made a run to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she  emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat next to the bowl, feeling too fragile to move. She wasn't surprised to see Regina enter the bathroom moments later. She gratefully accepted the cold cloth that Regina pressed against her head.  
“Are you okay? Was it another night terror?” Regina asked, her voice full of sleep but still filled with concern. Emma just shook her head, overcome again by a wave of nausea. She heaved again into the bowl, Regina just rubbed her hand over her back, trying to give some comfort.  
“I’ll make you an appointment at the doctor's office first thing okay? Get you checked over” Regina informed her as she continued to rub her friends back. She hated to see Emma like this. Emma just nodded in agreement, to tired to argue. When the sickness finally subsided, Regina led Emma back to her bed. Helping her in she was surprised when Emma held onto her arm silently asking her to stay. Wanting to make the blonde as comfortable as possible, she got in beside her. Emma curled up beside her friend, seeking out the warmth and security her friend brought her. Regina played with Emma’s hair, knowing that this moment sent the blonde to sleep. Sure enough moments later, the sounds of Emma’s deep breathing filled the room. Following the rhythm of Emma’s breathing, Regina allowed herself to drift back into a sleep state. 

A couple of hours later, Regina woke to an empty bed. She got out of bed in search of Emma. She found her downstairs fixing up breakfast for Henry. She smiled at Regina as she entered the kitchen and handed her a cup of coffee.  
“I’ve made an appointment to see Constance.” Emma informed her as Regina took a seat and accepted the cup of coffee. Taking a sip Regina nodded her head in acknowledgment before turning to her son. “What are your plans for today Henry?” she asked as he spooned a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. There was no school as there had been a burst pipe so the kids had an extra two days added to their weekend.  
She watched as he chewed and swallowed before answering. “I’m going to go hang out and play computer games with Nick if that's okay?” Smoothing hair out of his face she replied “Of course that’s okay! Keep you phone on and keep me updated with what your doing and where you are”. Regina gave him the usual talk about what not to do and Henry playfully entertained his mother, listening to the speech he’s heard a thousand times. Emma just watched on.

She loved seeing this interaction between Henry and Regina. It made her thankful that it was Regina who ended up adopting him. A tear leaked from her eye at the thought of having given Henry up and missing out in him growing up. She turned away from the pair of them and wiped her eyes. Why had she gotten so emotional all of a sudden? She busied herself with washing the dishes hoping that neither mother or son had noticed her sudden emotions. She heard Henry excuse himself from the table to go and get ready. She turned around to face Regina, not surprised to see her already looking in her direction.  
“You okay Emma?” she asked. “Yea I’m good i’m just tired. I need to go and get ready for my appointment. It’s at 10 so I’ll drop Henry off on the way” Regina just nodded.”Would you like me to come with you?” she asked but Emma just shook her head. “No i think I need to do it myself. I'll text you when I've finished okay and maybe we can meet at granny’s for lunch?” she added. “Yes that sounds doable. I suppose I'll head into the office for a while then” they both exited the kitchen and went to their respective rooms to get ready. Emma informed Henry that she would be taking him to Nicks. Regina was the first to leave. She Kissed henry on the head and told Emma she would see her at dinner. Henry and Emma watched her leave before getting ready to leave themselves. Emma dropped Henry off and made quick work of navigating the streets to the hospital. She was greeted once again by Constance. 

The two of them sat in the exam room, Emma explaining her symptoms to Constance. Constance wrote down some things on a notepad before putting it aside and surveying Emma with a questioning look. “Emma, when was the last time you had  period?” the question caught Emma off guard. “Urmm” she hadn't thought about it. Racking her brain she realised that her last period had been before the attack “Urm it was before the attack” she said as her head hung low, a million thoughts swimming around. “Okay i need you to do a pregnancy test” she handed Emma the necessary equipment and she went inside the bathroom stall. As she peed on the stick she waited with baited breath. She couldn't be pregnant. 

Finally the timer on Constance's desk went off and she looked at the stick. The look on her face told Emma everything she needed to know. She was pregnant. The thought sickened her. Of course she had wanted another child, but she never once dreamed that it would be like this. Constance tried to talk to her, giving her all the possible options. Keeping it. Adoption. Abortion. She had heard them all before, when she found out she was pregnant with Henry. 

“Of course I'm going to need to take some blood so I can run tests. Find out officially. Is there anyone you want me to call? Regina perhaps?” She spoke calmly and softly. When Emma shook her head she got to work and carried out the blood tests. She informed Emma that she would be in touch when she had the results and was always there if Emma needed to talk. Emma thanked her before leaving the room. She was on autopilot. She sent off a text telling Regina that she would come to her office. She picked up food on the way. By the time she made it to the room, she had broken down into tears. 

Regina didn't know what to do. She consoled the blonde, directing her to the sofa in front of the fireplace. “What happened?”she asked, offering the blonde some tissue. Emma dabbed her eyes and slowed her breathing, “Im Pregnant” was all she managed to get out before tears were filling her eyes again. This took Regina by surprise. She had envisioned a lot of scenarios but his one hadn't crossed her mind. She didn't think the world would be that cruel. “Oh Emma! I'm so.” she broke off  “I don’t know what to say” Regina just rubbed the blondes back. She would wait for Emma to take the lead in this situation. 

After a few minutes Emma calmed down. Her tears had dried and she turned to face Regina. “I don’t know what to do” she uttered, so unsure of herself. “I cant raise a baby. Not like this. Not knowing how it was conceived. It would be a constant reminder for the rest of my life” Regina understood where the blonde was coming from. “I know how you feel Emma but you need to think long and hard. Its a baby and I know that you will be a great mother and love the child regardless of who its father is. Me and Henry will be there for you, whatever you decide” Emma smiled at Regina response. “Thank you! It means a lot. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I need to think on it. Can we keep it between ourselves for now?” she asked Regina. “Of course we can. I won't tell a soul. That's for you to do. I'm here to help you in whatever way you need okay. Now how about some food?” she motioned to the food Emma had brought with her. With a wave of her hand the food moved itself over to where they were sat. Emma dug in immediately not aware of how hungry she actually was. Regina dug into her salad. She felt for Emma. After everything she had been through she didn't deserve this happening on top. 

A few days had passed and Constance had phoned to confirm that Emma was indeed pregnant. Emma had spoken to Regina and after much deliberation had decided that she was going to keep the baby. Regina was right. She would love this baby regardless of it’s parentage and she had the best family support around. 

Emma maintained that she would still be going to work and going about her duties as normal until she was physically incapable of doing so. Regina reluctantly agreed. She knew that Emma wasn't stupid. 

Emma went to work as normal and attended call outs as normal. The good thing about Storybrooke was that there weren’t many vicious criminals around.

It was a normal Tuesday and Emma had been called to a disturbance up at the Rabbit Hole. She suspected that it was the usual drunken crowd so she got in her cruiser. When she arrived she found that the bar had been torn apart. The windows were smashed. She got on the radio and called for backup. Slowly she drew out her gun and entered. She could see the cause of the demolition. Mr. Smee. He was clearly intoxicated, throwing chairs around and shouting incoherently. Emma approached him.  
“Okay Smee I think it's time you calmed down don't you?” she said in an authoritative voice. He turned and looked at her, his eyes full of hatred, “Now why would I listen to a slut like you?” he sneered at her. Emma was taken aback. Leroy, who was also at the bar went over to Smee and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now then, there was no need for that” he said warningly. Smee just shrugged the arm off. “What do you know” he said. 

Emma decided that she really did need to step in before this turned into a full on bar brawl. “Okay Leroy, I'll take it from here” she instructed him and he huffed before moving away. Emma made a grab towards Smee to restrain him but was surprised to find him slam his body into her. She managed to keep her footing and attempted to maneuver his hands behind his back. Just when she thought that she had succeeded, Smee jerked back an elbow and hit her directly in the stomach. Emma fell back and hit her head on the table  just as David entered the bar. He made quick work of detaining Smee before helping his daughter.

Emma was out for the count, a slight cut to her head. He phoned for an ambulance. They arrived and immediately wizzed her off to the hospital. David traveled along with his daughter, firing off a text to let Regina know what had happened. On the ambulance there seemed to be a lot more blood than they had anticipated. As soon as they had reached the hospital, Emma was whisked off for tests and David was left standing in the hallway, unsure of what was actually happening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings for Miscarriage

Regina was busy looking at the updated town budget when she felt her phone vibrate on the table next to her. Seeing that it was from David she picked it up intrigued. David was not one to message her usually. The text read “Phone me now!” 

Panic set in and Regina dialled David’s number immediately. It rang for a couple of seconds before David picked up. “David whats going on?” She demanded down the phone. “Okay Regina I need you to meet me at the hospital” he responded. “The hospital?” Dread set in with Regina “Whats happening. Is it Emma? Is she okay?” The questions came out of her mouth quick and fast. “It is Emma yes, Whale is treating her but she’s been asking for you. Please Regina” he pleaded down the phone but Regina didn’t need convincing. “I will be there in Ten” she said before hanging up.

She came storming through the Emergency Room Doors and demanded to know at once where Emma was. The nurse at the desk, tried to get her to calm down but Regina was having none of it. She spotted David in the corner of her eye, coming out of a door that led down to the ward. Marching over to him she demanded he tell her where Emma was. 

“Emma’s recovering on the ward. She hit her head pretty hard but was adamant that she wanted you. There was a lot of blood and last I knew Whale was trying to figure out the source of it.” Realisation dawned on Regina and she knew exactly where the blood had come from.  
“I need to speak to Whale immediately!” Her tone left no room for argument so Charming lead her down the hallway to the room where Emma lay. Without knocking she entered. Charming stayed behind at her request. 

“Whale you need to run a ultrasound! Emma is pregnant!” As the words left her mouth Whale spun around, his eyes narrowing at her. “You’re sure?” he asked.  
“Of course i'm sure! You need to run an ultrasound now and see if the baby is okay!” Again her voice left no room for argument and Whale started up the ultrasound machine. Placing the cold gel on Emma’s stomach he moved the wand around. There was no heartbeat and that meant that there was no baby. Regina’s heart broke. Not because it affected her, but because she knew that Emma, who  had finally come around to the idea of having the child, would be devastated and she wasn't sure how much more heartache the blonde could take. 

“We’ll take some blood and do some tests, just to confirm everything” Whale said as he instructed the nurse to collect the necessary needles to extract the blood. Once it was complete he told the nurse to take it to the lab and get it rushed. Before he left he turned to Regina “Madam Mayor” he said out of respect. “Would you like to be here when we tell her? I think having a friend here would be best? Or perhaps you could inform her parents?”. Regina couldn't form any words so she just nodded her head. “I’ll stay. Her parents weren’t aware of the pregnancy. She only found out herself last week.” Whale just nodded his head as acceptance before leaving. 

Regina sat in the room. Charming had poked his head in to say that he had been called on another shout but he would be back later on with Snow to see Emma. Regina was thankful that he had left and not asked questions, because Regina wasn't sure it was her place to tell them the news when Emma didn't even know herself yet. Regina waited around for Emma to come too. She observed her as she slept.  In those moments Emma looked so pure and so innocent. Peaceful. Regina wished that she could bottle up that innocence to give back to the blonde, because she knew that as soon as she woke up her life would be different. 

Eventually the blonde came too, there was a moment of peacefulness as Emma surveyed the room around her, but soon enough, just like Regina predicted, it was replaced by fear. “Regina, what happened?” She asked. “Is the baby okay?” Emma's hand went to her stomach, praying that it would all be okay.  Regina tried to control her emotions. A tear leaked from her eyes as she tried to summon forward some strength. “There was an accident. You fell and there was a lot of blood. Emma the baby…” Regina stopped. She couldst say the words but Emma understood immediately what had happened. She rolled over, knees hugged up to her chest. Regina approached her tentatively, placing a tender hand on the blondes shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.  
“Emma I’m so sorry.” she whispered repeatedly. She knew that the words meant nothing to the blonde. The words couldn't bring back her unborn child. 

 

Emma was kept in the hospital for a couple of days following the accident. Whale spoke abut counselling but Emma had a few choice words about what he could do with his information. In the end he left her with pamphlets that Regina was sure Emma wouldn’t ever look at. But still she kept them should Emma show an interest in wanting to read them.

Regina stayed by Emma’s side throughout her hospital stay. She declined to comment on Emmas state when she was stopped in the streets by the town members. Emma didn’t talk to anyone beside Regina and Henry. Henry came everyday to visit his mother and left with his grandparents in the evening. Regina didn’t go home. She only left the hospital to get the blonde and herself food but other than that she was at Emma’s side.

This caused quite a stir within the wider community. Rumours circled that the two of them were now an item. A lot of people were confused as to why the Evil Queen was the one comforting the saviour at the hospital and not her parents. The rumours for the most part were squashed by either Zelena, Red or Belle and even occasionally Regina herself. It was mind boggling that the majority of the town assumed that because Regina had been keeping Emma company that they were in a relationship. 

Regina, who was trying to keep Emma involved in town going ons had informed Emma of this information but Emma paid little attention. She hardly spoke just responded with nods. Regina supposed it was down to grief. She knew that Emma needed time to process. 

The time in the hospital found Emma at her weakest. She felt lost and broken. She had tried to put on a brave face when Henry had come. He often spoke about his day, trying to install some light into her dark world. Emma prayed for the moments when she would be left alone, although her thoughts left her more confused and bitter than ever. 

During all her dark thoughts there was only one beacon of light that seemed to shine through. Regina. Regina had been there for her through everything that had happened. She had come after the accident and held her hand through all the follow tests at the hospital. She had tried very hard to make the blonde feel comfortable, often ensuring that her parents didn’t bother her too much or Henry wasn’t overbearing. Emma was thankful for this because she didn’t have the strength herself to say that she wasn’t feeling well enough to speak or interact. 

During these moments something stirred deep inside Emma and feelings that she thought had long since disappeared started to rear again. She couldn’t be sure wether the feelings she was having towards Regina were gratitude for her being there or something more. The thought of potentially being attracted to Regina confused and scared Emma and she pushed her thoughts deeper into her mind. 

Regina was going through something similar. When she had received the call from David that Emma basin hospital she had dropped everything. She had out it down to simply being a friend and caring about the well being of the blonde but when it was revealed that Emma had lost the child something more stirred deep inside. Regina wished with all her might that she could take away all the pain that Emma was feeling. She showed it by making sure the Blonde was eating and was comfortable and taking over when she thought snow was being too overbearing. When rumours started circulating that her and Emma were in a relationship Regina found herself thinking about what it would be like to be intimate with Emma in that way. She had had these thoughts before, back when she and Emma had first met and back then had put them down to hate, but as their friendship progressed regina had began to realise that there was indeed a very fine line between love and hate.  
Regina hated herself for even thinking about feeling that way towards Emma. She was going through some very horrific stuff. Regina tried to keep her distance, offering help when it seemed Emma needed it. Emma too was trying to keep her distance. All the time on the hospital and thinking about her feelings left her confused. She stared to distance herself and was thankful that she would soon be allowed to leave the hospital. That would mean that she could put some distance between herself and Regina. 

She wasn’t going to deny that Regina hadn’t been fantastic with her, she had. Emma would be eternally grateful for Regina for being there for her but she needed time to be by herself. Whale signed the discharge papers and Regina helped Emma to the car. She drove them back to the mansion in silence. Emma had suggested that Regina drop her off at her old house, not wanting Regina to feel the need to look after her. Regina had squashed that though immediately. They had a minor discussion and decided that Emma would move into the mansion. Regina had argued that Emma needed a unit around her. Emma didn’t have the strength to argue anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived back at the mansion Emma locked herself away in her room. She didn't eat. This worried Regina and Henry to no ends. Henry tried in vain to entice his mother out of her room. He suggested playing video games, watching a movie but each time he was met with “I'm not feeling to good Henry, maybe tomorrow?” Eventually he gave up. 

Upon seeing her son looking sad after another trip to his mother's door Regina decided that enough was enough. It was nearing a week since Emma had been released from the hospital and Regina knew that she needed to act now.  She had tried, like henry had, to entice Emma willingly out of her room, but now it called for drastic measures. She marched up to Emma’s door and knocked out of politeness. When she didn't receive a response she uttered a spell and the door clicked open. Barging in she was met by Emma sitting up on the bed, staring in her direction. Regina looked around the room. She was surprised to see the state of the room. She had expected it to be a complete mess, but instead it was practically spotless. It showed no signs that Emma had locked herself in there for the past week. 

“Okay Emma. What is the problem? You cant keep yourself locked in here forever you know!” Emma recoiled at the harsh words. They were true. Emma knew she couldn’t stay in the room by herself forever. She had realised that in the moments she had spent in solitude. “I know Regina. I know. I’ve been a jerk. I deserve everything you’re about to throw at me. So go ahead. Lay it all on” she gestured for Regina to go on but Regina didn’t do anything. 

Instead she walked across and sat on the bed. Next to Emma. “First off, You’re not a jerk. Yes You’ve been a bit jerkish but you’re most definitely not a jerk. I understand that you’ve been through a traumatic experience and suffered a terrible loss but hiding away up here by yourself is not going to help. You need your family with you at times like this.” Emma was once again blown away by Regina’s kind words. “I’m not going to sit here and demand that you come downstairs at once. I just want you to know that me and Henry will be waiting for you when you do decide to return to the land of the living.” Without waiting for Emma to respond, Regina got up and walked out of the room, closing the door tight shut behind her. 

 

After her somewhat mild talking to, Regina was relieved to see Emma downstairs for breakfast the following morning. She had just finished plating up eggs for Henry when Emma entered the kitchen. She went immediately up to Henry and embraced him in the biggest hug. Henry returned it full heartedly.  
Kissing the top of his head she whispered “Im sorry kid” Henry just hugged a little bit tighter. Letting go she walked over to Regina and embraced her in a hug too. “Thank you. For talking some sense into me. Your right. I need my family and i need things to go back to normal.” She let go and went to sit next to Henry. She helped herself to some coffee. 

After breakfast was cleared up, Emma got up and informed Henry that she would drop him off at school. Regina looked at her questionably. “You’re taking Henry to school?” she asked.  
“Yea. I figured I would drop him off on the way to the station. I’m going back to work” and before Regina could protest Emma was up and out of the door, calling for henry to meet her in the car. Regina just stared at her retreating figure, unsure about whether this was a good development or a worrying one. 

Regina tried to go about her day at work like normal. She attended meeting after meeting and was relieved to see the clock finally tick past five o’clock. Closing down her computer she locked up her office, bid farewell to her secretary and headed home. The drive was short and she was happy to see Emma’s yellow bug in the driveway. Shutting off the engine she retrieved her bag and made her way up the drive. 

Opening the door she was  overwhelmed by the sound of music blaring from the kitchen. Following the sounds she found Emma dancing rather enthusiastically to a Beyonce song whilst stirring what appeared to be a pasta sauce. Clearing her throat had no effect on the blonde, she continued to dance along to the sound of Single Ladies. Walking over to the docking station, Regina turned down the volume and Emma turned around instantly at the disruption to her boogying. After seeing who it was she smiled “Regina Hey! Glad your home! Im making pasta! Henry is upstairs doing homework. Have a seat, take the weight off” she turned back to the sauce. 

Deciding that she probably needed to have a conversation with the blonde about her sudden change in demeanor, she figured it was best to leave it until Emma was a little less hyped and not standing in front of a hot stove. Deciding she would go and see how Henry was doing on his homework before taking a shower, she left the kitchen and the blonde, not entirely positive that the blonde wouldn’t end up burning the place down.  
Henry sat at his desk, deep in concentration. Regina admired him from the doorway. She loved seeing how much Henry was engrossed in his homework. She walked over to the desk and peered over his shoulder. He was working on what looked like geometry. He smiled up at her and said “I’m nearly done now. Just a couple more questions to do” rubbing his shoulders she let him know that dinner was nearly ready and when he was finished he could wash up and come help set the table. He nodded and continued on with his work. Regina left and went to her room. She removed her heels and replaced them with a pair of comfy slippers, she had taken to wearing about the house, when it was only Henry, Emma and herself. Walking back towards the kitchen she paused to wash her hands before getting plates and cutlery out. Piling them on the centre unit for Henry to take into the dining room she approached Emma.  
“Emma can we talk tonight? After Henry has gone to bed?” Emma looked at Regina after hearing her request. She shrugged her shoulders. “Sure yea.” 

The table was set and food was served. Regina was pleasantly surprised by how good Emma’s pasta was. The meal passed with light conversation about each person’s day at school and work respectively.  After dinner, Henry excused himself to go and read some comics and go to bed. That left Regina and Emma alone. They both worked together to clean up the dishes. When that task was completed they both retreated to the living room. It was time for their chat. 

They sat opposite each other on separate ends of the sofa. “So Emma. How was your day today?” Regina started. She wanted to keep it light. “It was good. Nothing much happened. I caught up on paperwork. How was yours?” Emma asked politely. “It was good! The usual meetings” Emma just nodded. She knew regina was always bus. Being mayor was hard work.  
“So you've decided to go back to work? Do you not think that maybe it's too soon?” Regina asked. Emma sucked in a breathe. “Not really. I need things to go back to normal. Work is normal” she responded defensively. “Yes i agree but do you not think you’re rushing into it? You had a miscarriage just over a week ago” regina exclaimed. At this Emma shot up from her spot. “I know what happened Regina. I don't need you reminding me. I also don't need you babying me either” and before Regina could utter another word Emma walked out of the room and out of the front door. Regina let her go. She knew when Emma needed space and this was one of them moments. 

Emma got in her car and drove across the town. She probably shouldn’t have stormed out, she knew that Regina was just looking out for her. She didn't know where she was driving too and was surprised when she pulled into a parking spot outside the loft. This was the first time since the attack that Emma had even considered coming back to this place. Her parents always came over to Regina’s house or they met her at the diner. Sucking up a breathe she exited the car. She needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened. What she was feeling and about Regina. Who better than the person who had known Regina the longest. 

Emma paused outside the door to the loft. Should she enter herself? She still had a key. Her parents weren’t expecting her though. Deciding it would be better to knock she raised a fist. One Knock, Two Knock. She waited for a moment. Finally she heard the sound of the bolt being moved and the door opened. Snow’s face was full of surprise. “Emma!!” It was clear that she was happy to see her daughter. “Hi. can I come in?” Emma asked. Snow moved aside to allow Emma enough room to pass through the door. Once on the other side Emma surveyed the room. Her life had definitely changed here. She was happy to see that her parents had gotten a new sofa and redecorated. She wouldn't be reminded of the events. “You redecorated?” she said as she motioned to the new sofa and painted walls.  
“Yeah, after everything that happened I thought it was necessary. Now what brings you here?” Emma just scoffed. “Can’t a daughter come see her mother once in a while?” she hoped that this would be enough. “You can but i wasn't born yesterday. I know you went back to work today and I know that Regina has spoken to you. She messaged me as soon as you left. Want to talk about it?” Emma just hung her head. Of course Regina had messaged Snow. 

“Its just, I don’t know where I stand with Regina. She’s been a great help with everything but I need freedom. I need things to go back to normal. I need to not feel.” she broke off. “Feel what Emma?” Snow asked inquisitively “Feel like she's waiting for me to break” Emma finished. Snow just surveyed her daughter. “Oh Emma, Regina isn't waiting for you to break” Emma just looked at her. “What do you mean?” she asked. “It's clear isn't it? Regina loves you Emma! She's not looking at you because she's waiting for you to break. She's looking at you with admiration for how much you've gone through. Trust me. I have eyes and I can see the way Regina looks at you! It’s a look of pure love” Emma was left speechless. “I… I don’t think she does. I mean. Not a chance” she stopped. Snow just nodded. “Think about it. And while you’re at it, think about your feelings too!”  
Emma was baffled. “My… My Feelings?” she uttered. “Yes it’s clear that you have feelings for Regina, Emma and the sooner you both realize the better you will both be.” Emma just shook her head. “No I don’t think so. That’s impossible” She made to leave but Snow held out a hand to stop her.  
“You might think so now Emma but soon you will see. I think you need to go and apologise to Regina okay. We’ll meet for dinner tomorrow” and with that Snow shepherd Emma out of the apartment leaving her more confused about her feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma left the loft and drove around town. She wasn’t ready to go back to Mifflin street just yet. She knew she had to but she had so much going around in her head she needed the time to process. She looked as the clock ticked by and after a few hours she felt ready to go back. As she pulled into the drive she wasn’t surprised to see lights still on at the window to Regina’s study. 

Shutting off the engine she made her way back inside. At the sound of the front door opening Regina came running into the front foyer. Upon seeing Emma some of the tension she held visibly evaporated. Knowing the blonde was safe was a huge relief. Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma held up her hands to stop her.  
“Please, Let me speak first” she asked. Regina folded her arms and gestured for Emma to continue. Taking a deep breath she started. “I’m sorry for storming out before. But i'm not going to apologise for going back to work. I made the decision and i'm going to stick to it.” Silence fell over the pair. Finally after what felt like an age Regina spoke. 

“Okay” she replied before making her way past Emma and started up the stairs. “Okay. That's all you have to say?” Emma called after her. Turning around, midway up the stairs, Regina observed the blonde. “Yes. What else do you want me to say? You’re an adult, you can make your own decisions” and with that she turned back around and completed her journey upstairs, leaving Emma behind contemplating what on earth had just happened. 

The days following passed without Emma seeing much of Regina. What snow had said passed through her mind. Did Regina really have feelings for her? It appeared Emma had plenty of alone time to ponder this, as every evening she apparently had an empty house because Regina had started to work longer hours at the office. She had tried to question why Regina had been working longer at the office and was often met with a curt reply along the lines of it's been busy. Paperwork needs doing etc etc. Emma decided that she wouldn't push Regina, but she couldn't help but wonder whether her actions were as a result of what she had said. 

As the days went by without regular contact with Regina, Emma started to realise that she actually missed her Mayor friend.  Emma would do something and turn around to talk to Regina about it and everytime her face dropped when she realised that Regina wasn't there. Deciding that she had, had enough she vowed that she would make it up to Regina one way or another. 

One evening Emma finished up from work earlier than usual. She stopped by the supermarket to pick up some ingredients. She would go home and cook for Regina and Henry. She sent off  a text to Henry telling him her plan. She had spoken to him about how his mother appeared to him and he had agreed that she had been avoiding having to be alone with Emma. 

Emma had got home and made a start on cooking. She was making a chicken supreme. She had made it before and was pleasantly surprised to find that Regina had really enjoyed it. She had enlisted the help of Henry to find out what time Regina would be back from the office. After receiving a message confirming that Regina would be back by 5pm Emma vowed to have everything ready for then. 

As predicted as the clock turned 5 the front door opened. Henry went to greet his mother in the hallway. He had lied a little and told her that Emma would be working at the station late. When Regina saw him standing there, she observed his small frame. She knew something was up. Looking around she noticed the slight disruption coming from the kitchen. Eyeing Henry suspiciously she walked passed him towards the kitchen. The truth was, she knew that Emma was home. She had popped by the station before heading home. She had realised that she had been somewhat distant and decided that she would reach out to the blonde. When she didn't find her there she figured she would be home. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Regina was very surprised to see Emma cooking away. She stood and admired the blonde working for a moment. She had missed the blonde considerably this past week. While she was certain that Emma had a lot to process, she also had her own thoughts too. She had been through something similar to what Emma had and although she was a completely different person now to what she was back then, the whole experience brought back some rather unwanted feelings. And then there was the fact Emma had said she felt babied by Regina. That hurt and after looking back on it Regina supposed that she maybe was a bit overbearing in terms of how she was. She just wanted to make sure that Emma didn't go down the route she had. Emma felt the presence of Regina the moment she appeared at the kitchen door. Although she didn't acknowledge she was there she could feel Regina watching her and that feeling made her warm inside. 

Regina moved across the kitchen and retrieved plates and cutlery before shouting for Henry to come and help her set the table. He came instantly, relieved that he didn't seem to be in trouble. Regina instructed Henry to go ad wash up before dinner and made her way back into the kitchen. Emma had done cooking and was serving the food into serving bowls. “Want any help?” Regina asked. Her voice was calm and light, trying to let Emma know that she was no longer annoyed. “Everything is good thanks. You can grab that bowl and brig it through though” Emma said before grabbing two bowls and carrying them through to the dining room. Regina grabbed the aforementioned bowl and followed Emma intp the dining room. Henry was back from washing up and sat to the left of the table. Emma had sat herself to the right leaving the head of the table free for regina to sit at. She placed the bowl down and took her seat, “Thank You for cooking Emma. It smells delicious” Regina said to Emma as she took her seat. “Your welcome. I figured it's been a long time since we've all sitting down together” Emma responded. “Henry can you pass the salad?” she asked her son. He complied and everyone began serving up the food to their plates.  They ate and talked to each other about their days. Conversation flowed easily but there was an underlying tension between the two grown ups. Once the food was eaten up  
Henry retreated to his room. He was going to complete his homework and play his computer for a bit before bed. The two adults sat in silence, neither wanting to make the first move. 

Finally it was Regina who broke the silence. “Thank you again for cooking Emma. It really was delicious”. It wasn't anything deep but it was sincere. Emma smiled. “You’re welcome. Shall we go into the front room?” Emma asked. Regina nodded. She led the way and the two of them sat side by side on the sofa. Memories came back to the two of them about the many times they had been in this position, each on better occasions. They fell into another bout of uncomfortable silence, each thinking about what they wanted to say to the other. This time it was Emma who broke the silence. 

“Im sorry Regina”. Her voice was quiet and she want sure that Regina had heard her. She turned to look at her. Regina just sat there. “Oh Emma. There is no need for you to be sorry” she said to her friend. “If anyone should be apologising it's me”. Emma just hung her head. She had thought about her actions over the past week. First she had stormed out of the house when Regina had asked about her choices. She should have stayed and talked then. She accused her of babying her. She realised that Rihanna had just been looking out for her best interests and it took her awhile to see that but now she understood she felt like she owed it to Regina to say that. “No i really do need to apologise” Emma continued. “That night when I walked out I told you that you was babying me.” Regina made a start to say something but Emma held up her hands “Please let me finish” she asked and Regina nodded. “ I shouldn't have done that. I realise that you was just looking out for my best interests and i've never had anyone do that for me. You've been great to me the past year, with everything that has happened. I want you to know that i am really really thankful for everything that you have done for me.” she finished and sat looking at Regina, waiting for her to say something.  

Regina sat thinking about the words that Emma had just said. “Emma” her voice was quiet. “You don't need to thank me for that. It's what a friend is supposed to do. I'm sorry for the way i've been acting the past week. I've been avoiding you trying to give you space. I'm sorry that you felt babied, i was trying to give you space.” she trailed off and Emma looked at her. She placed a hand on her friends arm. “Looks like we’ve both been idiots doesn't it” she laughed. “How about we put it behind us and we try and go back to how things were before?” she held out her hand towards Regina “Friends” she asked. Regina just looked at the hand before pulling her in for  hug. “Oh Emma! Of course we are”. Emma smiled. She was happy that they were able to talk to each other again. When they separated Regina asked “Would you like a drink?”. Emma nodded. “Hell yes i think we both deserve one” and Regina chuckled. “I'm going to go and check on Henry then i'll get us a bottle. Why don't you pick a film?” she told Emma and the blonde nodded. 

Regina made quick work of checking on Henry. Henry was playing a video game and regina instructed him he had half an hour left before he needed to settle down. He nodded and Regina left. She went to the kitchen and observed the wine rack. She was happy that her and Emma seemed to be okay, but she vowed that she wouldn't allow herself to get too close to the blonde. The time she had spent by herself over the past week had given her plenty of opportunity to think about her feelings. She knew that she had romantic feelings for Emma and with time she had learnt to push them feelings aside. She was content with being a friend to the blonde. After all the saviour was supposed to be her undoing. She would never be worthy enough for her. She picked a wine and went back into the living room. Emma had put on a film and seated herself in her usual spot. Regina sat beside her and handed her a glass. She pressed play and the opening to Greatest Showman came onto the screen. 

This time around, watching the film Emma paid close attention to how Regina acted. Usually there would be some minor occasions where their hands would brush but none of that seemed to happen. It appeared that Regina was trying to keep contact to a minimum. She wasn't surprised to see that regina still reacted the same way to rewrite the stars. Her thoughts drifted to what Snow had said to her in the loft when she visited. She started to question whether regina did have feelings. If she did then either Emma was being blind or Regina was hiding it very well because the person sitting next to her didn't seem to show any signs of being romantically attracted to her. The film passed in silence and after it finished Emma bid Regina good night and went up to bed. The day had been tiring. She thought about how good it was to finally have regina back. She recalled the feeling of having regina sat next to her. It filled her with a warmth and she sighed. She knew she was doomed. She was falling for Regina. Her mother had been right about her feelings. Maybe she would turn out to be right about Regina’s. Emma could only hope.


	11. Chapter 11

The following weeks passed by without major incident. Things had gotten relatively back to normal. Each would finish work at a relatively normal time and be home in the evenings. They would take turns to cook or they would cook together. Occasionally Henry would help out, but without fail they would all eat together as a family. Conversation as always revolved around Henry whilst he was in their presence, asking how his day had gone and what his plans for the weekend were etc. After Henry had gone to bed sometimes Regina would stay up working on some mayor stuff and Emma would sit nearby watching TV or reading a book. Other nights they would sit and watch a movie like the good old days. Regina wasn't being as distant as before and Emma revealed in the small touches. 

When she wasn't at the mansion with Regina and Henry, Emma was either at the station or she was having some friend time with Ruby. Regina had told her that it would be good for Emma to reach out to her old friends and Emma had agreed. With each meeting with her friends Emma found herself talking about Regina and it wasn't long before she had confided in Ruby about her feelings for Regina. Ruby hadn't been surprised by the admission. In fact she had been more surprised by the time it had taken Emma to admit her feelings.  Emma was flabbergasted. How did everyone appear to know that she had feelings for Regina when she didn't even now herself. The answer was the same. “I have eyes Emma. Everyone can see the way you two look at each other.” 

Although there was finally the admission from Emma to herself that she did have feelings for the mayor she was in no position to make an admission to her friend.  First of all because she didn't want to ruin their relationship, and secondly she didn't even know if Regina liked her that way even though ruby had indeed confirmed that it was evident that Regina had feelings too. 

A lot of things had happened over the past year. Emma was finally in a better place. She had applied for a divorce and was happy to receive the papers through the post confirming that she was no longer tied to Hook in anyway shape or form. To celebrate, Regina allowed them to order take away. Emma chose a chinese place that she knew Regina liked. Henry was spending the evening at Nicks so they were alone. When the delivery arrived Regina paid and they settled down to eat in the front room. Emma had been talking to Ruby and she had come up with a plan to find out if Regina was into her. She would use this evening to put it into motion. 

After they had eaten they put on a movie. Emma was allowed to pick so she chose Mamma Mia 2. They had watched the first one the previous week. During the film they talked about their works as they usually would. 

Emma wasn't sure how it came about but eventually they had started to talk about romance and dating. “Do you think you'll ever fall in love again Regina?” Emma asked. They had each drinken quite a bit of alcohol. Regina just sat thinking for a moment. “I hope so” she responded. “What about you Emma. Do you think you’ll ever fall in love again?” Emma just sighed. “I don't think i know what being in love is”. She was being truthful. What she thought was love with killian didn't turn out so good. The same with Neal. “Oh Emma dont say that! You know very well how to love! You love Henry and your parents. Baby Neal. Love isn't always what is pictured in the fairytales you know” Regina confided in her friend. Emma nodded. “I know, I just wish that I had someone who loved me for me. Maybe i want that love that is in the Fairy Tales” she informed Regina and she was surprised to see a look of longing deep in Regina’s eyes.  “Is there anyone in town that you have an eye for?” Regina asked whilst feigning an interest in her drink, avoiding looking at Emma. Emma noticed this and a smile tugged at her lips. “There isn't anyone in particular” Emma didn't fail to notice regina's eye look sad at this “but i do think i'm ready to start dating again. What with the divorce being finalised and everything getting better. Maybe this will be the last stage of my healing process”. Regina nodded along. She supposed she could see the logic, if only she was brave enough to admit her feelings maybe there could be a chance. But Regina knew that wouldn't happen. 

The day after Emma’s revelation about wanting to date again, Regina found herself making a visit out to her sisters farmhouse. Smoke was rising from the chimney so Regina took that as a sign that her sister was home, however because she was unaware of who could potentially be with her she thought it would be best to knock. She knocked rather loudly and a waited a minute. Soon enough the telltale sign of heels clicking across the floor could be heard and a second later the door opened revealing a fresh faced Zelena. “Hello Sis! To what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?” She asked as she held the door open for her sister to come in. Regina nodded and walked past her sister. “ Can’t I come and see my sister without it being suspicious?” she responded. Zelena just surveyed her shaking her head. “Usually you call first. You don’t do Impromptu” Zelena said quoting the latter of her sentence with quotation marks. Regina rolled her eyes. “okay you got me. I need advice” she deadpanned with her sister. Zelena led her over to the table and poured them both tea. “Spill everything” she demanded. So Regina did.

She spoke about how she felt about Emma deciding she was ready to date again, how she had surpassed her feelings for the blonde for a long time and how she felt that she could never be worthy of the blonde. Zelena listened intently to what Regina was saying. She didn’t try to invalidate her. She knew that Regina had her issues and she decided that she could only do what a sister would do. Help her sister through them. From that moment Zelena decided that she was going to help Regina realise that she was worthy of being loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Emma walked into the kitchen the next morning, humming a song that she had woke up with stuck in her head. She had a great sleep last night. It was becoming more of a regular occurrence these days. Upon her arrival in the kitchen she wasn't surprised to see Regina already awake. She was plating up some pancakes onto Henry’s plate, and wasn't surprised to see another pile obviously waiting for her. It was Friday and Henry was getting ready to head on a field trip with the school. Snow had arranged for them to spend the weekend in the forest with a number of carefully selected volunteers (Mainly herself, the dwarves and a few of the merry men), building a treehouse like they did in the enchanted forest. Henry was excited. Of course he’d been in the forest camping with his grandparents before but this time he was getting to spend time with his friends. David was due to come by and collect Henry anytime now which was why Henry was currently wolfing his pancakes down.  
“Slow down kid, you'll make yourself sick” Emma told him as she took a seat next to him and pulled her plate towards her. Drowning them in syrup she began eating herself.  Regina just looked on in utter amazement at the similarities between the way the both of them eat. It was definitely like mother like son. 

After Henry had cleared his plate, he headed into his room to collect his things leaving Regina and Emma alone in the kitchen. Emma gathered the plates and started washing them, ignoring the protests from Regina. Emma had decided that there was a lot more she could be doing around the house and if she wanted to get into Regina’s good books then she figured that this would be a good place to start. The doorbell rang and Regina retreated from the kitchen to answer it. She returned a moment later with a somewhat deflated David in tow.  
“Henry will be down in a minute, would you like a coffee or anything?” she heard regina ask as they made their way into the kitchen,  
“Morning dad!” Emma called over her shoulder as she soaped the cup she was holding in her hand.  
“Im fine thank you Regina, and Morning Em! I didn't know you knew how to do the dishes” he playfully said to his daughter. Flicking some water in his direction she mocked offence “How dare you! I will have you know i am an excellent dishwasher!” he just laughed at her response. It wasn't long before Henry was bounding down the stairs, bag in tow and bidding goodbye to his parents. They both watched as he retreated down the driveway in David’s truck. Now that they were finally alone, Emma felt she was ready to ask Regina a question that had been haunting her for days. “Hey Regina, How do you fancy going on girls night out with me and Ruby tonight? I think Belle might be coming too” she waits with bated breath, fully expecting regina to flat out refuse.  Regina contemplayes for a moment, trying to gauge how this had come about. After a moment she replied rather shockingly “Sure, what time are we heading out?” Emma was dumbfounded. Her mouth dropped open. Regina laughed. “Trying to catch flies dear?” she mocks and Emma closes her mouth immediately. “I.. just.. I can't believe you said yes!” Emma responded the surprise evident. “Don't sound so surprised. Evil Queens can enjoy nights out too” was all Regina replied before leaving the room, leaving Emma to stare once again open mouthed behind her. 

Regina left the room. She didn't know what had come over her. Sure things had gotten relatively back to normal with her and Emma and they were being their usual selves, but ever since Emma admitted that maybe she was ready to start dating again Regina couldn't help the flirtatious banter from coming out. Deciding that she would put a bit of distance between her and Emma before tonight Regina busied herself with work at the office. By the time she was finished and headed back to the house, Emma had already sent her a message informing her that she had gone to meet Ruby.  Regina took a breath. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go. However not one to back down from agreeing to do something she made a coffee before going to get ready. 

 

Over on the other side of town Emma was sat in Belle’s kitchen. Ruby handed her a beer. “So she agreed? Regina actually agreed to come?” she asked as she handed it over. Taking it Emma gulped nearly half the bottle before replying. “Yep. Shit! What am i going to do?” she put her head on the table. “Well you have two options Em” Belle informed her. Ruby stood back and allowed Belle to take the lead. Sitting back up Emma surveyed Belle. “What are they?” she asked before taking another sip.

“Okay so your first option is, you continue on like normal. You and Regina will be friends until your both old and grey.” Emma moans. “No i don't want to just be friends anymore”. Belle nods in response to this. “Okay then the other option. You tell Regina exactly how you feel and you tell her tonight. It’s do or die Emma” Emma just places her head back on the table at this option. Ruby walks over and places a hand on her friends back. “You can do it Em! We’ll be there the whole time for morale support and besides what’s the worst that could happen?” Emma looked up and stared at Ruby. Ruby chuckled and handed her another drink.

 

Back over at the mansion Regina was in a dilemma.  She had no idea what to wear. Deciding that she only had one option she picked up the phone. “Yo sis what's up?” Zelena’s voice sounded down the speaker. “I need your help!” and within an instant Zelena was appearing in a puff of Green smoke in Regina’s bedroom, phone still connected to her ear. Shutting it off she turned to her little sister and surveyed the mess that her room had become. “Okay what's going on?” Regina just sighed and sat down on the bed. “I agreed to go out with Emma and Ruby and Belle for a girls night out and i have no idea what to wear” she put her head in her hands so she did not witness the smile that appeared over Zelena's face. “Okay leave it to me i've got this” and she set about pulling clothes from various piles around the room. Regina watched with amazement and looked suspiciously as Zelena tossed a pile of clothes in her direction. “Go and change into these” her tone left no room for argument so Regina retreated into the on suite ro change. 

A couple of minutes passed and the door to the bathroom opened. “Holy fuck Reg, You look to die for” Zelena squealed.  Regina just looked up and down at herself in the floor length mirror. It was different but she liked it. “Okay” Zelena spoke from behind her. “Now we need to do your hair and make-up” and she got to work giving tips and recommendations. By the time they were finished Regina felt like she could take over the world once again and Zelena was sat in awe at how good her sister looked. “I'll tell you one thing Regina. Emma wont know where to look”. At the mention of the blonde Regina tensed a little. “You really think it will be okay?” she asked, the uneasiness she felt at the situation evident. Zelena approached her and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. “Regina, Emma is crazy about you. And it's about time you let her know just how crazy about her you are. Come on what's the worst that could happen?” Zelena asked as she passed her sister a large glass. “Do or Die Regina” she told her sister as she tipped her glass in a toast fashion before downing teh contents. Regina observed the drink before repeating the motion. If she was going to do this she wouldn't be doing it sober. 

An hour later, Regina was being dropped off outside the bar. Emma had text her to let her know that they were heading to the Rabbit Hole and for her to meet them there when she was ready.  Approaching the door she took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside.

Inside Emma was stood at the bar alongside Ruby and Belle. They were ordering shots and while they waited Emma looked around the room. “Chill out Em” Ruby’s voice sounded from beside her. Regina will be here soon enough. Here” she handed her friend a shot glass. “Drink this you’ll feel better” Emma took the glass and clinked it alongside Ruby’s and Belles. Downing it in one, the hot liquid passed down her throat. She relaxed a little. Ruby led her and belle over to a booth. They sat in Belle and Ruby on the side facing the door and Emma sat with her back to the door. They engaged in conversation, trying to keep Emma occupied.

“What do you think about that Ruby?” Emma asked her friend and when she received no immediate response she nudged her friend from across the table. When she still didn't get a response she turned to look at what had captured ruby’s attention. Emma's mouth hung open. Standing in the doorway, dressed to kill was Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina opened the door to the bar and stepped inside. Her outfit Mae her feel powerful and sexy. She observed for a moment trying to locate the three women. She found them all sitting at the booth, Emma with her back to her. She locked eyes with Ruby and was pleased to find her gobsmacked at the sight of her. She watched as Emma appeared to try and get Ruby’s attention before finally turning in her direction. If Regina had a shock from Ruby’s reaction to her she was not prepared for Emma’s reaction. The blonde turned and they locked eyes from across the room. Her mouth sat ajar and Regina could see Emma taking in her appearance. Regina made a mental note to buy Zelena a thank you present.  

She made her way to the booth. Emma was still admiring Regina so Ruby got up to greet the other brunette. “REGINA! I'm glad you could make it” she said as she embraced her. Pulling apart she acknowledged “Wow you look amazing! Right Em?” Ruby said to her friend. Emma was finally shook out of her thoughts. Her cheeks blushing red she mumbled “Yes, you look amazing as always. Do you want a drink?” She asked as she got out of the booth to allow regina in. Regina nodded, suddenly at loss for words to say. When Emma had stood up, Regina got a view of what Emma was wearing. It was red dress and it hung to the body revealing a slim, toned figure. As Emma walked to the bar Regina couldn't help but follow her with her eyes. Unbeknownst to her Ruby and Belle were watching her watching Emma and shared a knowing look with each other. Ruby excused herself to go and get a drink also so that left Regina and Belle alone at the booth. 

“How are things going at the library Belle? Henry is really enjoying the time he spends there” regina informed her, trying to make light conversation . Belle who was finishing up her drink nodded as she swallowed the rest of her liquid. “Yes things are going good! Henry has been great. He's got a natural gift with books and stories”. Regina smiled. She knew henry wanted to go into book writing when he was older and hearing other people praise his natural talent made her beam with pride. 

Over at the bar Ruby joined Emma Who was taking deep breaths. “You okay Em?” Ruby asked as she stood alongside her friend. “Yea just, Wow! Regina…” Emma stopped at loss for words about how to describe her. She looked over to the booth.  Ruby laughed “Yeah she's hot and if it's worth anything she was totally checking you out when you left so you should totally go for it” ruby insisted. Emma nodded. She had been thinking about it for sometime and she decided that she would see how the evening went. They got their drinks and made their way back to the booth. Belle and Regina were talking animatedly about books. They each accepted their drinks and the conversation died a little. A dance song came on the speakers and Ruby dragged belle off to the dance floor leaving Emma and Regina alone. 

They drank their drinks and waved a waiter down to get them more. As they watched Belle and Ruby dance they talked a little. Because of the volume in the bar, Regina edged closer to Emma so she could hear what she was saying. Emma was intoxicated by the smell of regina’s perfume. The buzz she was getting off the alcohol enhanced her senses and she was surrounded by everything Regina. 

Regina was looking around the room. She had made her way through a few pomegranate palomas. She leaned in and spoke in Emma’s ear. “So who in here tonight do you like the look of? Anyone worth dating yet?” she asked. Since Emma had announced she was ready they had taken the liberty to point out town members for others to date. Since the realms became somewhat united and more accessible, new people came and went occasionally.  Emma looked around pretending to be observing the crowd. She already knew she had eyes for someone. Deciding that she could play this to her advantage she began. She moved her mouth close to Regina, far away that she wasn't touching her but close enough so that she didn't need to shout. 

“Well. there is someone i've had my eye on” she said. “Oh. anyone i know?” regina responded. “You might know. I'll describe this person for you okay”. Regina nodded. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. The idea that Emma liked someone was a nervous one. “Okay so this person. They are nice. They have brown hair and brown eyes” Regina nodded. Brown hair and brown eyes. Vague. “They Are confident. I've known them for quite some time. We haven't always seen eye to eye, but over the years things have gotten better”. Emma paused and Regina gulped. This was getting close. Emma moved her mouth closer to Regina's ear. “But I think I have a dilemma. I'm not sure that they would return my feelings. You see there is a lot at stake if it didn't work out. This person is my friend and I don't want to ruin that friendship” Emma finished.”What would you do Regina?” she asked. Regina gulped.  Taking a breath she answered “Well i would tell this friend. Worst case they don't return the feelings but then you would know and could move on.” Emma nodded at this advice. “You think that's what i should do?” she asked, her lips almost touching Regina's ear. Regina was overcome by the sound of Emma's voice in her ear. She shuddered and turned her head to look into Emma’s eyes before nodding. “Yes” she confirmed and Emma took a breath. “Okay then”. She stared right back into Regina’s eyes. 

Recognition passed through them and Regina looked away. “Regina”. Emma's voice was calm. It wasn't forceful or demanding. “Regina please look at me” Emma asked and regina turned her head. There were unshed tears there and Emma reached up a hand to wipe them away before they could fall. Regina leaned into the touch. “I like you and i know that you like me too.” Emma could see the regret deep in Regina’s eyes “I don't know why you're so reluctant to take this further and i promise i won't rush you.” she removed her hand from the side of Regina’s face  “I'll be here when you’re ready”. Regina took another shaky breath. “Emma I…” “KARAOKE”! Ruby came bouncing back to the table with belle in tow unaware of the moment she had just interrupted. 

Sure enough the DJ was setting up ready for karaoke, doing the honorary shout outs to those brave enough to sign up. Ruby slid into the booth. “What have you two been doing?” she asked. The alcohol was evidently buzzing in her system. Regina was quick to compose herself. “Drinking” she responded before downing the rest of ehr drink and calling a waiter over to order more. “Are you going to sing?” she asked ruby. “Sure am!” the brunette answered nodding her head vigorously “Are you?.” she asked back. Regina shrugged her shoulders. “If i have a few more of these then who knows”. Everyone at the table looked shocked at that response.  “What are you singing?” Emma asked. “Wait and see” ruby responded before going up. She thoroughly entertained the crowd with a rendition of Hungry Like the wolf. Emma kept her distance from Regina and didn't push further. After a few more rounds of drinks regina kept looking over to the DJ booth so Emma finally asked. “Would you like to sing a song with me?” she asked. Regina just stared. “Come on” Emma challenged her. “I dare you to sing with me”. She got up and walked over to the DJ booth and requested a song. Regina hesitated for a moment before downing her drink and following Emma across the dance floor. She blamed the liquid courage because there was not a chance in hell she would have agreed to this if she had been sober. 

Regina stood awkwardly by Emma, as the DJ set up the song Emma had requested. Usually she wouldn't be seen dead, performing on stage like this but there was something about Emma that Regina couldn't refuse. She looked out at the bar, nearly everyone had their eyes on them. The opening chords to a familiar song started and Regina looked questionably at Emma. Emma just shrugged her shoulders and started singing.  
“You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me so dont keep saying our hands are tied.” Emma’s voice is husky, but beautiful. She looks directly at Regina the whole time. “You claim it's not in the cards, Fate is pulling you miles away. And out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart” her hand moves to cover her heart, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. “So who can stop me if I decide That you're my destiny?”  Green eyes met brown and Emma tried to pour all the emotion into the lyrics. 

“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find” 

“It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight” Emma finished her part and waited with Baited breath to see if Regina would continue. She hoped that Regina would take a chance on them. As the break played it seemed the entire room held their breath. 

Regina held the microphone up to her mouth. “You think it's easy? You think i don't want to run to you?” she looked directly at Emma, wanting her to understand. Her voice was silky and rich. Applause sounded in the room, everyone of the patrons surprised by how good Regina’s voice was. She didn't hear them though. She was caught in the moment with Emma. She sang without looking away from the green eyes opposite.  
“But there are mountains. And there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wondering why. Because we're able to be Just you and me Within these walls But when we go outside You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all”. Regina had thought about how they had interacted with each other inside the mansion when it was just them. Based on them interactions she had allowed herself to indulge in the thought of what it would be like if they were together but the thought that kept creeping into her mind was how they would look outside the mansion. How would the rest of the town react to seeing the Evil Queen with the saviour?

“No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart. And I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you. It's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be.” Thoughts of her childhood and growing up passed through Regina’s head. Her mother had always told she was going to be queen and that she was above everyone else. It had been said that the savior would be her undoing. Nothing could rewrite that surely?

“How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?” there was definite question in her voice. That Questioning was gone the moment her and Emma’s voice sounded together.  “All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you.” they moved closer and closer. Emma sang “So just give me all of you” Regina responded with the next line  “It feels impossible. Is it impossible?” regina sings. At this Emma reaches out a hand and pulls Regina close “Say that it's possible” she whispers in Regina's eat before spinning her out as the final chorus begins.    
“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?” They are both constantly in and out of each other's arms. Emma loving the feel of having Regina there with her. “Nothing can keep us apart. ‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find.” The carefree way Regina is acting makes Emma’s heart swell. This moment is what she had dreamed of.  “It's up to you And it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours” as they come together a final time, breathless it appears that Regina regains some composure. She takes a step back from Emma before holding the microphone to her lips.  
“You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you.We're bound to break and my hands are tied.” She finishes, her voice low, almost a whisper. She looks at Emma. the crowd erupted with applause but Regina wasn't paying attention. She looked at Emma and before Emma could move in her direction Regina was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma watched as Regina fled. She had expected it. Regina had made herself vulnerable and from past experience, Emma knew that when regina felt vulnerable she fled. Ruby’s eyes met hers from across the dance floor and she mouthed for Emma to follow Regina. Emma hesitated before bolting off the stage and following Regina. Shed be damned if she let Regina get away now. She reached the door of the bar and pulled it open. She didn’t know which direction Regina had gone. She ran calling out Regina’s name as she went. 

Regina didn't know where she was running too. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be shown as vulnerable. She did the only thing she felt would stop everything and ran. She heard Emma shouting out her name. She hid herself away in the shadows of a nearby building. She watched as Emma came into view. “Regina. Please come out. We can talk about everything. Please?” the pleading got to Regina and she emerged herself from the shadows. 

“Why Me?” she asked to Emma’s back. Her voice carried in the night and Emma turned around, a look of relief flashed across her face. “Why You?” she asked back. Regina nodded. “Out of everyone why would you choose me? You could have literally anyone in this town, in all the realms and you choose me”.

Emma closed the distance between her and Regina. “You get me.” Emma said. She looked deep into Regina’s eyes. “You are probably the only person in this town that gets me.” She pointed to herself for emphasis. “With you I’m not Emma Swan the saviour, I’m simply just Emma. You see the real Emma.” Emma stopped and took a breath.

There were tears swimming in her eyes, mirroring what she saw in Regina’s.  Regina looked at the blonde. She didn’t know she felt that way. Emma took another breath before continuing “No One else knows what it's like to be rejected. Not the way I do, not the way you do.” She really hoped that Regina understood that she knew what Regina had gone through, there shared experiences making their bond even stronger. “I tried so hard to fight my feelings for you Regina.” there was no stopping Emma, she needed to get everything out. She needed Regina to know “All the crap i’ve gone through this past year, you've been there.” she reached up a hand to Regina’s face and wiped away the tears that were resting on her cheek “You were there for me. At my lowest. I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Give us a chance Regina we could be great together and you know that”. Regina stood. More tears filled her eyes. 

Emma’s confession had been a welcome one. She was happy that the blonde shared her feelings but she was still too terrified of all the things that could go wrong. She reached out a hand but stopped herself. “I don’t know how to love very well Emma. There are so many things that could go wrong…..” she stopped. A bush to her left rustled and Regina looked. All of a sudden she got a chill and felt like she was being watched. 

The hairs on Regina’s neck went up. “Did you hear that?” she asked. Emma looked in the direction Regina was staring. “No. What…” “...Shhh” Regina interrupted her. She was staring intently at the bushes, adamant that she could sense someone watching them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Regina what…” but Emma stopped. She heard a stick break in the vicinity that Regina was staring. “Calling for back up” she said. Emma nodded. There was defiantly someone or something watching them.

“Maybe we should go back inside?” Emma suggested. Regina nodded. “Yes. Its probably for the best. I promise we will continue this discussion I just have a really bad feeling” Regina said. Emma placed a hand on Regina’s back. “Its okay to be scared Regina” Emma whispered into her ear, before walking past her and back towards the Rabbit Hole. 

Regina stared after her but Emma didn’t get very far before Regina witnessed a metal object emerge from the bush. She didn’t have enough time to shout a warning before a bang rang out in the cold crisp air and Emma was falling to the floor. 

A lot of things happened at the same time. The door to the bar opened and Ruby exited with Belle following and David was driving up the street in the cruiser. Regina didn’t pay any attention to the struggle that was happening between Ruby and David with the shooter in the bush. Regina had ran immediately to Emma. She rolled the blonde onto her back. She was ice cold and white. Emma tried really hard to keep her eyes open. “Regina…” she kept saying as she battled to stay with the brunette above her. Regina shouted for someone to call a medic as she pressed her hand to the gun wound surpassing some of the blood that was pouring out. “Please stay with me Emma. You can’t leave me Emma” she kept saying as Emma drifted in and out of consciousness. 

Soon enough the ambulance had arrived. Emma was attached to a series of monitors and placed in the back of an ambulance. Regina followed her, ignoring the protests from the paramedics that she couldn’t go with them. Eventually the need to get Emma to a hospital won and they packed up and with sirens blaring set off to the hospital. 

In the back of the ambulance Regina kept pleading with Emma to stay with her. She hoped to god that whoever was responsible had been dealt with because there would be hell to pay if they hadn’t. The drive was fast and soon enough the doors to the ambulance were being thrown open and Emma was being wheeled into the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

They had arrived at the hospital and Emma was whisked away for emergency surgery. She had lost a lot of blood. Regina was left alone in the waiting room, her clothes drenched in Emma’s blood. She was frightened. She was worried. One of the nurses tried to get her into a side room but Regina couldn't move. Her legs didn’t want to cooperate. Eventually the nurse gave up and left Regina standing in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't long before the doors to the emergency room opened again and in flooded Granny, Ruby, Belle and David. Zelena followed shortly after, Regina assumed David had phoned her. Zelena went up to Regina immediately and embraced her sister in a loving embrace. Regina hung onto her like her life depended on it. Her body finally overcome with emotion racks with sobs and Zelena guided her into the side room the nurse had been trying to get her into previously. Zelena stands holding Regina close to her, trying to offer as much comfort. When the sobs subsided Regina broke away from the embrace. Zelena looks at her with worry in her eyes. She had never seen her sister like this. “Are you okay? Emma is going to be fine you know that dont you Regina! She's a fighter” her words were spoken and Regina just nodded. Of course she knew that Emma would be fine. There would be hell to pay for everyone involved if she wasn't. “I know i just hate not knowing what's going on” Regina started pacing back and forth. “Did you catch who was responsible?” She asked David. He nodded. “Good” was all she said on the matter. 

As the hours ticked by, nurses came and went, offering very little in terms of information. It wasn't until the dawn had started to break that Whale eventually came into the room. Regina was on her feet immediately, demanding to know how Emma was.   
“Emma is fine. It was touch and go for a moment but we managed to stop the bleeding. She's been out of surgery and in recovery for a couple of hours she will be moved to a ward shortly. You can go and see her then” he said to the room. He acknowledged Regina's appearance. “You may want to change first” he said in her direction before leaving the room.  Regina visibly relaxed. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed. A hand reached over and patted her on her shoulder. She turned and found that David was looking at her. She wasn't aware of how much he knew in regards to Her or Emma’s feelings. Regina cleared her throat, but before she could speak david spoke first. “It’s okay Regina. You both are allowed happiness. She’d want to see you. Its okay” those words were the confirmation she needed that maybe things were going to be okay with her and Emma and maybe they could work. But there was someone else Regina needed to know was okay with them. “What about Snow?”. The words left her mouth and hung in the air. “She’s okay with it. It turns out she and Emma had a chat and talked about this already so i think you’re good there. Go and see Emma. we can talk later.” his words were final and with a wave of her hands Regina was changed into different clothes and ready to go see Emma. Zelena approached her. Hugging her sister she whispered kind words of encouragement and as Regina turned to leave she shouted out loudly “I'll start arranging the coming out Party”. Regina laughed. 

Regina followed a nurse down a long white corridor. The walked seemed to last forever but finally Regina was only separated from Emma by a door. The nurse warned her that Emma wasn't yet awake but was still able to hear what was happening. It would only be a matter of time before she was fully awake. Regina took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. 

The beeping of the machines were steady and it was a reassuring sign to see Emma’s chest rising and falling of its own accord, not because she was attached to a machine. Regina tentatively approached the bed. She couldn't help but stare at how peaceful and beautiful Emma looked. Regina vowed from that moment that she would never let anyone or anything hurt the blonde again. Taking a seat next to the bed, Regina reached over and took one of Emma’s hands in her own. “Oh Emma. Emma i'm so sorry I shouldn't have run. I panicked. I was scared. I wish id told you sooner. I kept putting everything off. Even tonight” She held the blondes hand to her face, trying to control her breathing.

“What if we rewrite the stars?” Regina started to sing. Her voice was full of emotion and it poured through. “Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. Because you are the one I was meant to find.” Regina was done pretending like she didn't care for the blonde. She didn't care if the whole world had a problem with it. She didn't care what other people thought. What mattered to her was this person laying in front of her. She squeezed Emma's hand trying to offer comfort.  

A tear leaked out of Regina’s eye. She didn't bother to stop them falling. As the tears made contact to Emma, Regina rested her head next to Emma’s hand. She prayed and hoped that Emma would wake up soon and everything would be okay. A finger moved by her hair. Regina shot up and was met by a beautiful pair of Green eyes.   
“Hey” Emma tried to get out. Regina laughed. “Oh Emma. My darling Emma” a smile found her way to her lips.   
“Didn’t think I’d miss our follow up conversation did you?” She asked. 

Regina laughed. “I was so worried! Don’t you ever scare me like that ever again Emma Swan!” Emma shook her head. She tried to move but pain shot through her side. Regina shot up and called for a nurse. A nurse came and adjusted Emma’s pain medication. She lapsed back into sleep and Regina left her to rest. She went back to the waiting room to address the tribe. When she arrived they all stood up. Snow and Henry had joined them. Henry ran straight up to his mother. “Is mom going to be okay?” He asked his voice small. She knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

“Your mother is a fighter. The surgery went well and she woke up. She’s in a bit of pain but she was given some medication to help her with that and she’s sleeping. You can go see her if you want?” He nodded his head and Followed Regina down the corridor. Snow and David followed. David had informed snow of the developments within their relationship and Snow and Regina shared a look. Regina knew that she had a lot to say but now wasn’t the time to address the issues. Leaving Emma alone with her parents and Henry, Regina headed back to the waiting room. Zelena, Ruby and Belle still remained. They all stood up when Regina arrived and embraced her in a group hug. Regina welcomed the embrace. When they broke apart she addressed the group. 

“What happened?” She asked. The group shared a look before Ruby took the lead. 

“It was Hook. Somehow he got back to storybrooke. He shot Emma” ruby couldn’t continue. Belle stepped in. “We got your message about things being off. I called Zelena and Ruby called David. We all arrived as Emma fell to the floor.” Belle stopped to take breath and Zelena continued. “David and Ruby were great. They went straight to where the bullet came from and detained hook..” Regina cut her sister off. “Where is he now?” She asked, her voice full of venom. “He’s dead” David’s voice came from behind her. 

Regina spun around. David walked over and embraced Regina. “Thank you” he said. “What for?” She asked. “For loving my daughter. She just said that you saved her. You loving her saved her” Regina was blown away by that. “Me and snow are both happy for you” he said. “We haven’t told Emma it was hook yet, I figured it would be best if you were there?” Regina nodded. “Yes I want to be there” she turned to the girls. “You should head home. It’s been a long night and Emma’s going to be fine. Thank you for staying it means a lot” she embraced them all and they left with promises to visit and assurances that everything would be taken care of. 

Regina followed David back to Emma’s room not at all ready to tell the blonde that it was her ex husband that had tried to kill her.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina took a deep breath before re-entering Emma’s room with David in tow. Upon their entrance conversation in the room stopped. Emma observed the two new arrivals. “What’s going on?” She asked. David and Regina shared a look before Regina moved to sit next to Emma on the bed. “It’s about the shooter” Regina started. “Okay.” Emma’s tone was hesitant. She looked around the room. “Should Henry be hearing this?” She asked. Regina looked at Henry. He was going to find out sooner or later. “He’s going to find out one way or another” Regina responded and Emma nodded. 

David continued. “Emma, the shooter was hook”. Upon the deLivary of this information the entire room went quiet. Emma sat, her jaw locked, a stoic look across her face. Regina placed a reassuring hand on her leg. Upon the contact Emma looked towards Regina. Their eyes met and Regina tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Spurred on by the strength that Regina brought her Emma asked “where is he now?” David took another breath before answering truthfully. “The morgue”. 

Emma looked towards him at this information. “He’s dead?” She asked for confirmation. David nodded and Regina placed an arm around her to offer some consolance. Emma just nodded. “Good! I’m glad he’s dead” she said. “How did it happen?” She asked. David continued. “There was a struggle after you went down, me and ruby went to detain the shooter and we found that it was hook. He reached for his gun and when I tried to stop him the trigger fired and he was shot. He died pretty instantly” he finished. A look of worry flashed across Emma’s face. “Ruby!? How’s ruby?” She asked panicky. Regina took over! Rubbing her hand reassuringly across Emma’s back. “Ruby is fine. She wasn’t injured at all.” At this Emma let out a sigh of relief. “Well that’s okay then. For a moment I thought that ruby was a gonner” Regina just shook her head. “No she’s good. She Waited outside all night, I just sent her home for sleep now” Emma just nodded her head. “So why do you all look like someone has died?” She asked taking in all their sullen faces. “Is it because you think I’d be upset that hook died?” They all shared some glances. Emma just continued. “I’m not upset. I meant what I said. I’m glad he’s dead. I don’t have to worry about him ever again. I can continue to live my life” she looked at Regina with a smile “without ever worrying” she finished. “Now where is this doctor?” She asked trying to change the conversation. 

The doctor came by a couple of hours later. He adjusted Emma’s pain meds accordingly and informed her that she would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days whilst they monitored her surgery site. This agitated Emma. She didn’t want to stay in the hospital for anymore time. Regina reassured her that she would be with her every step. This calmed Emma considerably. 

Snow and David left, taking Henry with them. He had tried to persuade his mothers to let him stay at the hospital with them, but eventually gave up. He insisted that he would be back later on that evening. This left Regina and Emma alone. All of a sudden, both Regina and Emma are shy around each other. Its the first time they have been alone since their admissions of the previous night and neither knew how to start. Regina made the first move and came to sit next to the bed. She pulled Emma’s hand into her own. The act made Emma smile. “Does this mean you like me?” She asked rather sheepishly. Regina chuckled a little and bit her lip. If Emma had been standing she was sure that the act would have made her weak at the knees. “I like you a lot Emma, but I meant what I said before” she said. Emma nodded. “About you not knowing how to love very well?” She asked and regina nodded. “I really don’t. Its gotten a lot easier over the past years with Henry but im still so scared. But I do know one thing for certain” she said and Emma asked “Really and whats that?”. Regina took a breath before replying. “That I want to try with you. If you’ll still have me” she looked at Emma and found tears leaking out of her eyes. “Oh Emma whats wrong. Don’t cry” she said as she moved to wipe away the tears. Emma just smiled. “these are happy tears I promise” she said “ive waited so long to hear you say those words” she looked up at Regina, a smile crossing her face. Regina smiled back and as she inched her face closer the door to the room opened and Whale entered. 

They sprung apart at the sudden entrance. Whale went about doing the usual checks and was surprised at how quickly Emma seemed to be healing. She had had the surgery not 12 hours ago and the wound site seemed to be healing remarkable well. “Im not sure whats happening Emma, im going to out it down to your Magic but you’re healing remarkably fast” he had informed her. “Usually we don’t see any improvements in the surgery site for a couple of days, nearly a week but yours is nearly completely healed.” He was astonished. “Im going to start you on some antibiotics just to curb any possible infections and should everything be alright then you will be able to go home torero the day after the latest”. Emma was happy by this news. Whale left them alone again. Emma yawned. “Are you sleepy?” Regina asked. Emma shook her head but another yawn confirmed that she was indeed tired. Regina went over to the bed and got in beside the blonde. “Come on, rest. Ill be here when you wake up I promise” regina said as Emma laid her head on the brunettes shoulder. Emma was out like a light and Regina drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep, knowing that the blonde was safe. 

They were both woken up a couple of hours later by Henry. He had arrived with his grandparents in tow and take out food from Granny’s. He had brought homemade get well soon cards and a ballon from the gift shop. This made Emma smile. She couldn’t wait until she was able to be back at home with him. 

Visiting time passed rather too quickly an it was once again time for Henry to leave. Regina and Emma had decided that they wouldn’t progress their relationship further until Emma was out of the hospital so once Henry had gone off with his grandparents, Emma made Regina leave too so she could get a proper nights sleep. Regina had tried to protest but Emma ha eventually won her over. Regina left promising to be back first thing in the morning. This became their routine for the next two days. Regina would leave in the evening with Henry and come back first thing in the morning after dropping Henry off at his grandparents or in todays case back at school.

When Regina arrived at the hospital, whale was doing his checks on Emma. He was checking her surgery sight when Regina walked in. Emma smiled when she saw Regina. “Regina. Whale said I can go home today” she said, beaming from ear to ear. Regina looked at whale for confirmartion. “Yep. Usually I wouldn’t allow it so soon after surgery but all Miss Swan’s vitals are stable there is no sign of infection and the surgery wound has cleaned up remarkably well. There are a few things that I would avoid doing, but ill go through them when I bring the discharge papers” he informed her as he left. “Thats good Emma” regina said. Emma seemed remarkably happy. “Yep I can’t wait. You know the first thing im going to do tonight?” She asked regina. Regina just shook her head. “Im going to take you on a date” she informed her. “Ive asked my parents to have Henry tonight so its just going to be me and you” Regina nodded along, but some doubt kicked in. “We don’t have to rush into anything you know Emma. We can take it slowly” Regina said but Emma just shook her head. “I don’t want to wait Regina. I want to start our relationship now! I want to take you on a date so we can get to all the good stuff” and this made Regina laugh. “If your sure” she said and Emma just nodded. 

They passed the rest of the time talking about what had been going on in the town over the weekend Emma wa in the hospital. Apparently not a lot, Emmas accident was Friday night and that had kept the town talking way through to Monday morning. Whale came along and Emma signed the discharge papers. She was instructed not to do anything to strenuous for the next couple if days and she was told that she would need to come back in a week to have stitches etc removed. Emma dutifully nodded along, not wanting to wait another minute. Finally whale was finished drowning on and they were free to leave. 

Upon arrival at the house, Henry had arranged a welcome home party. It was nothing to ig, just a banner and a few people. Ruby, Belle, Zelena Snow, David and Granny were all in attendance. The party didn’t last very long before everyone left to give Emma time to rest. Henry bid his mothers goodbye and went with Belle. He was spending time with her tonight looking over old movies. 

Emma sat on the sofa, looking wiped. Regina knew that Emma had wanted to go on a date tonight but she knew that Emma was in no not state to go anywhere. She had an idea. Regina went into the kitchen and ordered from Emma’s favourite Chinese. She pulled out some sparking soda, there was a strict no alcohol rule, while Emma was recovering. She went into the living room an dfound that Emma had drifted off into a nap. She allowed the blonde to sleep, knowing that the small party probably wiped her out. Regina used this to her advantage. She set up the living room to look rather romantic. She lit a few candles and started a fire. She organised some cushions infront of it. She looked at it and decided that it was romantic enough. The doorbell rang and Regina went to answer it. It was the delivery guy so she paid and got the food. Upon entering the living room she found that Emma had woken up. She was surveying the room. “whats all this?” She asked. Regina just placed the food on the table. “Well you said you wanted to take me on a date but you look so worn out I figured id bring the date to you” she gestured to the chinese. “Chinese for two in front of the fire?” She suggested and Emma smiled. “Sounds perfect” she said before sliding down onto the floor and resting against the cushions. Regina dished out the food and sat next to Emma. They ate and talked about trivial things. Emma was interested to learn all-out Regina, what it was like growing up etc. 

At first Regina was reluctant to share but after Emma shared some stories of her own Regina relented and talked all about what it was like growing up with her mother. Emma didn’t miss the fact that when Regina talked about her father she had the biggest smile on her face. She really wished she would have gotten a chance to meet him. As the date went on they began to feel more comfortable around each other. 

As the fire started to die, Emma yawned. “I think its time to go to bed don’t you?” Regina stated. Emma tried to deny it. “No. I don’t want this night to end” she said. Regina laughed. “There will be plenty of other nights like this Emma” she assured the blonde and Emma nodded. “I really hope so” she looked up and looked deep into Regina’s eyes. “thank you for arranging this Regina” she said. She moved closer to Regina “Your welcome” regina whispered back and before she knew what was happening Emma had placed her soft lips onto Regina cheek. Emma pulled back, shy after performing the act. Regina looked at her and together they both moved. 

Their lips met in a slow yet sensual dance. Neither was too forceful but both moaned at the contact. Emmas tongue probed at Regina’s mouth, begging for entrance. Regina obliged and their tongues met. They kissed for a few moments, gently exploring. They pulled apart when the need for air became evident. They rested together, forehead to forehead before Emma yawned again. Regina laughed. “Come on Miss Swan. Lets get you to bed” she said before helping Emma up. “You know people usually wait until the third date before taking their date to bed” Emma piped up. Regina just playfully slapped her arm. “Not like that Emma” she said before leading the blonde upstairs. She helped Emma into her bed before kissing the blonde goodnight. She retreated to her own room and collapsed on the bed. Regina felt giddy. She remembered how Emma’s lips had felt against her own and brought a hand up to touch her mouth. She was so glad that she had arranged the evening, and finally given into her feelings. She was excited to explore this relationship more.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After their first kiss, Regina and Emma found any opportunity to spend time together. It was a relief that they could now be open about their feelings. The best part about Emma’s day was waking up and going to the kitchen, receiving a cup of coffee from Regina and a kiss. These moments always grossed Henry out and he often made a funny face but secretly he was happy for his mothers. 

They still took their relationship slowly. They had yet to progress any further than make out sessions on the couch when Henry had gone to bed. Neither wanted to rush things and of course Emma hadn’t been cleared by Whale for any strenuous activity. They both decided that they would take it slow and it suited them both fine. 

Their first public outing was an eventful one. Emma had been tired of being cooped up in the mansion so they ventured out to Granny’s for Dinner. When they arrived they found that everyone was staring at them. Word had gotten out that the Evil Queen and Saviour had finally gotten their acts together and were officially an item but they wanted to see it for themselves. During their meal they acted like the stares didn’t bother thumbnut deep down it did. After settling the bill regina instructed Henry to go and wait in the car while she helped Emma. Regina moved to the booth and offered Emma a hand. Emma took it gratefully and was surprised when Regina placed her lips to the blondes. Emma smiled into the kiss and ignored the wolf whistles from around the diner. The kiss ended and they left, both feeling like a bunch of giddy teenagers. 

A week later Emma had her stitches removed and was cleared by Whale to resume usual activities. She didn’t return to work straight away but gradually eased back into it, starting off with desk duty. She began doing some strengthening work to regain some of her fitness before starting patrol again. She was amazed herself by how fast she had recovered and she out it down to her having magic. She was thankful that her recovery time wasn’t that of a usual gun shot wound.   
Now that she was recovered fully and back on patrol Emmas thoughts drifted to taking things to the next step with Regina. They had spoken about it and decided that they would take it slow while Emma was healing but their make out sessions had become a lot more heated and neither could continue to deny the sexual tension between them. 

It was approaching the weekend and Snow had rearranged the camping trip for the school that had been disturbed last time by Emma’s shooting. Henry was excited. Emma decided that she would use this opportunity to hopefully progress with Regina. She had organised a romantic date for them both and couldn’t wait to see Regina’s face. She had informed Regina to wear something comfortable and that she would be picking her up form the mansion at 7pm sharp. 

Regina was waiting for her and on cue as soon as 7pm arrived, Emma rolled up to the mansion. Although she lived there she had left earlier to set up the date. Regina got into the car and looked at the back seat. There was a basket “whats in the basket?” She asked after her standard kiss as a greeting. “You’ll find out soon enough” Emma informed her before starting the car and moving off into the night. Regina noticed that Emma was driving towards the woods and it intrigued her. When Emma pulled the car over she instructed Regina to stay there while she took the basket and disappeared. A few moments later Emma was back with something in her hand. 

She opened the door for Regina and helped her out. She was happy so see that Regina had dressed accordingly like she asked. Blue jeans hung to her figure and a pair of white converse matched a loose fit white shirt. Regina looked breathtakingly gorgeous. “Im going to blindfold you okay” Emma informed her and Regina nodded. “Don’t lead me off a cliff whatever you do” she had instructed the blonde before her eyesight went black. “Would I ever” Emma whispered into her ear before leading Regina into the woods. 

The journey was a slow one, Emma making sure to guide Regina safely over all the sticks and branched and bumps that lined the way. Finally they came to a stop. Emma told Regina that she was ready and made a move to take off the blind fold. Once the blindfold was removed it took regina a moment to adjust her eye sight but once she had she was blown away by the sight.

A few hundred candles illuminated the area, floating above. In the centre of the clearing lay a blanket and the mystery basket that was in Emma’s car. Regina could make out some takeaway containers and a bottle of champagne. Emma held out her hand and regina took it. She allowed herself to be escorted to the blanket. They were at the top of a hill in the woods with an amazing view of the whole town.

It reminded Regina of their first date in the front room. “I ordered from your favourite restaurant” Emma informed her.”Oh Emma its absolutely perfect” Regina said. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have someone like Emma. They ate and drank Champagne, laughing and joking with each other. Once they had finished Emma waved her hands and the plates and bottles disappeared.”You’ve been practicing” Regina said, impressed by Emma’s use of magic.  
“I have indeed” she confirmed. “Are you ready for your next surprise?” Emma asked and Regina nodded excitedly. With a click of her fingers all the candles went out leaving them in darkness. 

“Emma what?” Regina started but Emma place a finger to her mouth. She had moved to sit behind Regina. “Shhh” she whispered into Regina’s ear. “Sit back and relax” she said and Regina did. She sat between Emmas legs her back resting against Emma’s chest. Although there was a slight breeze in the air, she felt warm in Emma’s embrace. Emma whispered again. “get ready for it” she told regina. Regina looked around. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for but sure enough it became evident. 

One by one a hundred little fireflies started lighting up the hill. The site was beautiful and Regina turned to face Emma. “Emma. Its beautiful” she said the awe evident in her voice. “Just like you” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear. Regina turned her face and moved in to kiss Emma. They kissed slowly at first but soon enough things heated up and Regina turned so that she was sitting in Emma’s lap. Emma’s hands moved to Regina’s bottom, holding her in place. 

The kiss was long and it was sensual. Regina’s hands moved in Emma’s hair, tilting the blondes head back. Regina moved her kisses down to the blondes neck, paying lots of detail to the blondes impulse point. Emmas breath hitched and she managed to breath out,“Take me home Regina” and Regina complied.

Before she knew it Emma was landing on a soft mattress. She looked around and found that she was inside Regina’s bedroom. She looked at the brunette. “I love you” she said and it took Regina’s breath away. It was the first time wither one of them had said it out loud. “Oh Emma I love you too” she said before moving in and kissing Emma again. 

Their kiss began slow, both wanting to savour the moment. As things started to heat up they worked slowly to rid each other of their clothes. Regina was still sitting in Emma’s lap, working to undo the buttons on Emmas shirt. Emma was doing the same and they parted ways to each remove the others shirt. They were both left in their bras and they looked at each other. Regina moved off Emma and helped the blonde remove her pants. She pulled the hen of the jeans down off Emma’s waist and pulled them off the blondes slim toned legs. She took a step back and admired the beautiful site infant of her.

Emma sat back and watched Regina take in her appearance. She could sense that Regina was nervous. She reached over a hand and pulled Regina over to join her. She lay her down on the bed and hovered over her. She placed a featherlight kiss to her lips before moving down to her neck. She placed featherlight kisses all the way across Regina’s neck. She moved down and placed a kiss in-between the brunettes clavicle and was met with surprise when Regina arched her back into her. Emma moved slowly down Regina’s body, kissing everywhere she could. She reached Regina’s navel and placed a kiss there. She reached for Regina’s waistband and asked permission before continuing.

She looked up and saw a tear on Regina’s face and she was filled with instant worry. She moved back unto Regina and placed a kiss on her lips. “Whats wrong?” She asked her voice full of worry. Regina just shook her head “Its stupid. I feel stupid. Its just. No-one has ever made me feel this way before. You make me feel so special Emma” Regina informed her. Emma lay beside her, facing Regina’s direction. She moved a hand up and wiped away the tears. “You deserve to be worshiped so much Regina. You are amazing!” Emma said and delivered every word with a kiss after. “We don’t have to do this tonight you know” Emma said but Regina shook her head. “I want to Emma I really do, its just” Regina stopped. 

“I Love you so much Emma and I want you to know. Your the first person I’ve ever wanted to sleep with that I truly cared about. I needed you to know that” she finished before moving over and placing a kiss on the blondes mouth. Emma returned the kiss. “Thank you for telling me” she whispered before moving again to kiss her lovers lips. The kiss progressed again, the weight being lifted off Regina’s shoulders.

Emma moved quickly placing more kisses down Regina’s stomach. When she reached the waistband she looked to Regina for confirmation and when Regina nodded she undid the buttons and removed the pants from Regina’s legs. Once they had been taken off Emma placed kisses up the inside of Regina’s leg, all the way up one side before making her way down the other. Regina arched her back even more at the contact. Emma moved up so she hovered above Regina before sitting up on her knees and reaching to the back of her bra and undoing the clasp. Her bra fell off her shoulders freeing her breasts. Regina was met with the sight of perky pink nipples and she wasted no time in coming forward and claiming one in her mouth. Emma threw her head back, enjoying the sensations Regina was giving her. Emma moved her hands around Regina’s back and undid the clasp. Regina moved back and allowed Emma to remove her bra. Emma leaned forward and pushed Regina backwards. Regina lay down and pulled Emma on top of her. The feeling of the blondes breasts resting against her was a great feeling. Regina looked into Emmas eyes and reached up to kiss her. She poured every emotion into the kiss and Emma returned it wholeheartedly. Regina’s hands moved to the waistband of Emmas panties and began to pull them down. She needed to feel more of Emma and she needed it now. 

Regina pulled down the garment and Emma kicked them off. She was completely naked front of Regina now. She placed a kiss to Regina clavicle before moving her hands to regina waistband. Regina nodded and Emma pulled the fabric down over toned olive things. The sight before her made her mouth water. Emma could see the wetness in-between Regina’s legs. She kissed regina again before moving down her bosy. When she was level with Regina’s most intimate part she inhaled. The smell of regina was intoxicating. “Emma please?” Regina whispered above her and Emma wasted no time, diving forward and swiping her tongue over Regina’s folds. Regina arched her back and Emma repeated the motion. Over and over again. Soon enough Regina’s body tensed and with a final suck Regina came undone. Emma lapped up all the juices. When Regina recovered she pulled Emma onto of her before rolling them over. 

There was lust in her eyes and she attacked Emmas lips with her own. Her hands moved down to find Emmas folds. They were dripping wet and Regina swiped a finger through them. Emma arched into Regina’s hand and silently begged for more. Regina bit the blondes lip as she placed a finger inside. Emma moaned at the intrusion but moved her hips, letting Regina know that it was okay. Regina loved the feeling of Emma as she moved her finger in and out. The way Emma’s walls clung to her digit. As Emma began to pick up her pace Regina added another finger and soon enough was pumping them in and out in rhythm with Emma’s thrusts. Soon enough the blonde was calling out Regina’s name as she came undone. Regina helped Emma ride out the rest of her orgasm before removing her fingers. She brought them up to her mouth and licked the juices off. She loved the taste of Emma. Emma pulled Regina forward and kissed her. She could taste herself on Regina’s tongue. 

Emma flipped them again so she was on top and moved her centre to cover Regina’s. They both began to move in rhythm and it wasn’t long before they were both reaching their second climate of the night. They collapsed next to each other both extremely satisfied. They turned and stared into each others eyes, seeing nothing but love reflected in the others. They shared a sweet kiss before they continued on with their night, Each making the other come countless more times before exhaustion really took a hold of them and they fell asleep soundly in each others arms. 

 

Emma woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window. A smile crossed her face. In her arms was the most beautiful site Emma could ever have thought. The sunlight shone through the window illuminating Regina’s olive skin. Emma looked over her sleeping frame. This was a site that she never wanted to go a day without witnessing ever again. 

Regina could sense Emma watching her. It felt nice to wake up with the warmth of Emma beside her and in that moment Regina was happy and free. She felt Emma move her hair out of her face and a smile reached her lips. She turned her head and whispered “Good morning” and reached up to place a kiss on Emmas lips. Emma Kissed her back and soon enough they were repeating the actions of last night. When they had finished, Regina rolled over and made her way to the bathroom. Emma heard the shower go as she lay there. “There was me thinking that you might join me” Regina’s voice sounded from the door to the bathroom. Emma looked up. Regina was standing by the door completely naked beckoning with her finger. Emma wasted no time in jumping off the bed and following Regina into the shower where they continued to show each other just how much they were loved. 

After they eventually showered and changed, regina made them both breakfast. They sat in each others company, both glowing with happiness. They were so happy with each other and neither could wait to see what else their relationship had in store for them.


	18. Chapter 18

As the months passed Regina’s and Emma’s relationship continued to grow from strength to strength. Neither were ashamed to be with each other. Of course they had their challenges. Regina was still learning how to love and be loved and Emma wasn’t used to having someone constantly care for her like Regina did. But they managed to work through all their issues and grow as a couple. 

As their relationship strengthen each started to think about committing to the other, but for various reasons never broached the topic. Well not to each other anyway. Emma met up with Ruby and Belle at least once week and on such occasion brought up the topic. Both Belle and Ruby confirmed that Emma should bite the bullet and do it. It was obvious that the two of them were meant to be together so they may as well make it 100% official and get hitched. Emma wasn’t sure. She had done the marriage thing before and there was a reluctance to do it again, but Ruby reminded her that regina had also done the marriage thing too. Emma vowed that she would talk to Regina and broach the topic. She wanted Regina to know that she wanted to be Regina’s wife fore life. 

Regina too was having thoughts about committing to Emma. She had met up with Zelena and talked about her intentions. She also mentioned how scared she was at the potential of marrying someone else. She knew she wanted to be Emma’s wife but thoughts of her previous marriage crept back in and Regina was reluctant. Upon receiving Zelenas advice she decided that she would broach the subject to Emma and decide where they would go from there. One thing was certain, Regina wanted to be with Emma for life. 

Emma arranged for them to go out for a nice romantic meal at Regina’s favourite restaurant. Henry would be spending the night at Nicks. They arrived at the restaurant and ordered. When the food came they talked about casual stuff. Once their plates had been cleared, Emma reached over and took Regina’s hand. “Regina, there is something I want to talk about” she informed the brunette. Regina looked at her. “Okay” she said sceptically. “Now I don’t want you to freak out, this isn’t a proposal or anything” she tried to measure Regina “but what are your thoughts about marriage?” She asked, She looked down at her lap, afraid of looking Regina in the eye. Regina just squeezed Emma’s hand. 

“Im not going to lie and say my first marriage was a joyful one. It wasn’t, and for a long long time I was adamant that I would never get married again. The idea of being joined to someone like that again revolted me” she saw Emma look down at these words but Regina continued. “But over the past months, when I've been with you, I've become more open to the idea” and this made Emma smile. “do I think I'm ready to get married now?” She asked rhetorically “Probably not, but know that I am fully accepting of the idea” she finished. “What about you Emma?” She asked. “Will you ever marry again?” She asked. “Well, I think I would like to. Eventually. You see. Im madly in love with this woman and I cant wait to show the world that I belong to her and she belongs to me” Emma said and regina smiled. “well this woman is a lucky woman indeed” Regina said before tasing her glass. “I propose a toast” she said and Emma picked up her glass. “What are we toasting?” She asked and Regina cleared her that. “Here is to us, to our future and to us eventually becoming Wife and wife” she finished before clinking her glass to Emma’s. They drank and chatted, both happier after having discussed the marriage issue with each other. 

A couple of more weeks passed and Emma began to plan a proposal for Regina. She didn’t want to wait to out a ring on her finger to show the world that she was in love with an amazing woman. She insisted the help of the town and in secret organised a giant proposal. Emma had enlisted the help of snow to get Regina to the required location which is what lead to Regina and Snow walking through the park one summer day

As Snow leads Regina through the park, they talk about casual things. Neal runs along in front of them babbling on about nonsense. Regina looks back on the previous 2 years and how much has changed. By the time her and snow make it back to the town centre, regina notices that it is really quieter than usual. Turning to snow she notices that the pixie cut woman standing next to her has a mischievous look in her eyes. “Snow i swear down if you've organised something to surprise me imma gonna be extremely pissed”. Regina hated surprises. Without warning though a voice came from behind them. 

“She hasn't organised a surprise for you but i did”. Regina turned around and there Emma was. She radiates beauty and elegance and regina was blown away.   
“Emma. What is?” the rest of the town seemed to appear out of nowhere, circling the duo. Emma came really close to Regina and took both of hr hands in her own. “Regina Mills.” Emma acknowledged the beauty standing in front of her, “ These past 2 years have been a rollercoaster for both of us. A lot of crap has happened and most other people would have run a mile but not you. You stuck by me and i wouldn't be where i am today if it wasn't for you and of course our wonderful son” she turned and acknowledged Henry who was standing with his grandparents. He smiled lovingly at his parents. 

“I made a promise a long time ago that i was going to bring back everyone's happy ending and although i may have succeeded for the most part, i realised that i never really gave myself one. Or you for that matter” Emma reached up a hand and wiped a stray tear that had escaped from regina's eye and was rolling down her face. “I'm the type of person who likes to keep my promises. Now i know we’ve talked about this before but i want to make it official” reaching into the pocket of her jacket she pulled out a black velvet box. Regina saw it and gasped and without warning Emma dropped to one knee. 

“Regina Mills. The love of my life, the Keeper of my Heart. Will you Marry Me?” Regina was lost for words. She could not believe that this was happening. She looked around and all she could see was smiling faces, even some tears. She never in her wildest dreams thought that this could happen. “Oh Emma!” her voice was soft, full of emotion. Emma just looked at her full of admiration and love. Regina knew then and there that she would never tire of seeing that look on the blondes face. “Oh Emma of course i'll marry you” she whispered just loud enough for Emma to hear. In an instance Emma was on both feet and whisking Regina into the air. She spun her around before allowing her back to the ground. Emma pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on a shaking finger. The single cut diamond shone brightly, the gold band fitting perfectly on Regina’s finger.  Henry came running over to both his parents as the crowd threw confetti into the air. He embraced his mother's under a shower of colourful confetti. Amidst the family hug Emma turned to look at Regina. Looking deep into her lovers eyes she whispered “I guess we managed to rewrite the stars” Regina just looked longingly into Emma’s eyes. “I guess we did. I love You Emma Swan!” and before Emma could respond Regina’s lips found hers and they shared a simple yet emotion filled kiss. Cheers sounded out from the crowd but the two lovers were too lost in each other to care. They both had finally found their happy endings and knew that this day was only the first of many more that would eventually come their way, because now that they were together, they would continue to rewrite their own stories. And as long as they were together, they could take on anything. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If You made it this far... thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed it. :) 
> 
> At some point I will be going back over and editing again because im a perfectionist so if you have any problems you want me to address or suggestions for a sequel, let me know! thanks again for reading! #VIVALASWANQUEEN

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rewrite the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798504) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
